Visitors
by Suki17
Summary: Nina's sister-like cousin Tori comes for a visit and they have never kept secrets.Will she spill about Sibuna? Fabian comes close to telling Nina how he feels, but when Tori brings an unexpected guest, he becomes a bit jealous. Will his time ever come?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first House of Anubis fic so I hope you like it. If I forget something important please tell me. Summary: Nina has a cousin named Tori and they're like sisters. Fabian comes close to telling Nina how he feels but when Tori brings an unexpected guest, he chooses now is not the right time. Since Nina and Tori are so close, will Nina spill about Sibuna? Will Fabian's time come? And who's the guest Tori brought? Find out! Ok, I have one problem, I have no idea of how to divide your story into chapters! So it might just all run into one chapter. So sorry! But enjoy!**

"Nina. Nina. Answer your phone Nina!" Amber cooed shaking Nina's phone in front of her face waking Nina up. Nina groaned and sat up. "Thanks Amber, now go back to bed ok." Nina said as Amber slumped back to her bed. "No problem." Amber replied. Nina read the screen on her phone. It read: _Tori._ Nina smiled and quickly answered her phone. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey Tori!" Nina cheered. Amber's head shot up in curiosity. She hurried over to Nina's bed and sat down. "Yeah, I'm great. I have tons of friends and a awesome roommate." Nina looked up at Amber who was smiling with pleasure.

Trudy walked in smiling with a basket of clothes. Amber signaled for her to be quiet. "Ok, I'll talk to you later then?" Nina's smile faded. "Alright bye." Nina hung up her phone and sighed. "Who was that sweetie?" Trudy asked setting her basket down and sitting next to Nina. "Oh, that was Tori." Nina replied. "Well is she a friend of yours?" Trudy inquired. "No, she's actually my cousin, but we're like sisters so I guess you could say that she's my friend." Nina explained. "Oh, do you miss her sweetie?" Trudy asked smiling. Nina smiled back and nodded. "Well then I bet she misses you too." Trudy reassured. "Now come on breakfast is almost ready." Trudy said leaving the room.

Amber was at her vanity combing her hair and Nina just back from the bathroom dressed. "What's she like? Tori I mean." Amber asked turning around in her chair. "Oh well, she's kinda athletic, sweet, and she has an amazing voice." Nina explained. "What does she look like?" Amber inquired. "She has long hair about my length, brown eyes, and she likes to wear lots of plaid." Nina finished. "Oh, she sounds smashing! I'd love to talk to her!" Amber stated. Nina's phone went off. "Well today is your luck day because this is her!" Nina said. "Yay!" Amber squealed running over to Nina's bed.

"Hey Tori, would you like to talk to my roommate Amber?" Great! Here she is!" Nina handed the phone to Amber. "Hello? Hi Tori, I'm Amber. Yes, it's nice to meet you too. Oh would you mind if I got your number and e-mail? Great let me write it down!" Amber hopped up and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote Tori's number down. "Ok, thank you, Here's Nina." Amber gave the phone back to Nina. "Hey I'll call you later, it's time for breakfast. Bye." Nina hung up her phone. "Well?" She wiggled her eye brows at Amber. "Oh! She's great! That's from how long I talked to her anyway." Amber replied. Nina giggled. "Come on, let's go eat." Nina offered her arm and the two girls linked as they walked down for breakfast.

**At the Table:**

Everyone was seated at the table for breakfast. "So Amber, did you enjoy chatting with Tori this morning?" Nina asked. "Yes did. She was very fun to talk to Nina." Amber answered. "Wait, who's Tori?" Fabian asked looking between the two the girls. "Oh, she's…" Nina started. "She's Nina's wonderful cousin. You'd love her Fabian, she is just like Nina." Amber interrupted. ** "**Well then, if she's like Nina then course he'll like her." Jerome smirked. "Haha , very funny Jerome." Fabian said bluntly. All the sudden, Trudy walked in. "Nina sweetie, will you go upstairs for a moment please?" Trudy asked gently. "Umm, sure." Nina replied. Fabian shot her a confused look and Nina mouthed: "I don't know." "Thank you sweetheart." Trudy smiled.

When Nina was out of ear shot, Trudy began to speak nervously. "Alright, I know I can trust you all with a secret am I correct?" She asked. "Everyone except Alfie!" Patricia joked. Her and Jerome laughed. "Hey!" Alfie shouted in defense. "No, now I'm serious." Trudy said. Jerome and Patricia stopped laughing. "What is it Trudy?" Fabian asked. "Well, you just heard Nina and Amber talking about Nina's cousin right?" The kids all nodded. "I just called her up on the phone and she said she's coming for a visit!" Trudy announced. Amber gasped. "This is great!" She cheered. "Is it alright if she stays in your room Amber?" Trudy inquired. "Of course she can! This is going to be so much fun!" Amber squealed. "Yeah, this will make Nina feel better for sure!" Fabian cried. "When will she be coming?" Mick asked. "Sometime tomorrow,"Trudy smiled, "And if all goes well, she can stay for as long as she likes!"

"I have to go tell Nina!" Amber screeched jumping out of her chair. "No!" Everybody shouted at once. "Why not?" Amber rolled her eyes and plopped back down. "Because, this is a surprise so you can't tell Nina ok Amber?" Fabian explained. "Ohhhh, I get it!" I promise I won't tell Nina." Amber pledged. "Good." Fabian nodded. "Tell me what?" Nina asked from behind. "Nothing!" The majority of the table shouted. Nina gave them a confused look. "Nina, how long have you been standing there?" Trudy asked nervously. "I just came in. I forgot my bag." Nina reached under the table and grabbed her back-pack. She started to leave but Trudy called: "You can stay down here if you want sweetie. We were just having a conversation."She said. "Thanks, but I'm done eating and I'm working on couple writing pieces I want to finish." Nina walked up the stairs and into her room. "Alright!" Trudy called. She let out a sigh of relief.

"That was way too close!" Mara commented. "No kidding." Patricia agreed. "We can do this. All we have to do is not tell Nina. We can do that can't we?" Trudy said trying to calm herself down. "Sure we can. Right Amber?" Fabian looked back at the blonde. "Yeah, ok." Amber sighed. Everyone agreed not to tell Nina about Tori until the time was right. But Trudy wasn't sure if everyone could go the _full_ 24 hours without letting the cat out of the bag.

**Hours Later:**

No one had let the secret about Tori get out, so everything was going great! Nina was busy writing, Amber didn't open her mouth, and Nin wasn't suspecting anything. Until 7 o'clock. Dinner was over and all the teens went their separate ways in the house. Amber was thinking:

'_I'm so excited! Nina will be so happy! Plus, I will have a new BFF! Yay! All I have to do is not let it slip out of my mouth. But how can I go the whole night and not tell when I see Nina all the time? We share a room for crying out loud! I can't. I'll have try and avoid Nina. It's a horrible plan, but it's all I've got.'_

"Hey Amber, do you want to go over this story for me?" Nina asked from behind. Amber spun around on her heels horrified. "Oh Nina! Sorry I have to do… my homework!" Amber scrambled upstairs leaving a confused Nina behind. "What? Amber never does her homework until the last minute." Nina muttered to herself. "Hey Nina, want me to go over that story for you?" Fabian asked walking up to Nina. "Please do!" Nina handed the papers to Fabian. "I'll give it back later." "Ok, thanks." Nina thanked walking up the stairs. Nina was about to open the door to her room when Mara and Patricia linked arms with Nina, and pulled her back, knowing Amber would let the secret out. "Hey Nina!" Patricia greeted. "How about we go watch that movie Amber's always going on about!" Mara suggested. "Nice move!" Patricia whispered. That movie is over three hours long! That'll keep them busy until lights out at least. "Umm, ok sure." Nina replied. "Great!" Patricia and Mara pulled Nina toward the living room, sat down and started the movie. They were interrupted a few times by Alfie, Jerome, or sometime even Mick.

**3 Hours Later:**

"Wow. That was a long movie." Nina stated. "You're telling me. More like the most boring movie ever!" Patricia complained. "You're right about that. I don't know why Amber is so into these movies." Mara agreed. Nina checked her watch. "Well that really took up our time. It's already ten!" Suddenly, a barking voice shouted: "It is ten o'clock, you have 5 minutes until I want to hear a pin drop." Victor glanced in the living room to see all three girls sitting there. "Well you heard me now go on ,scat!" He snapped. The girls scrambled to their feet and hurried upstairs. "Well, he's not in a good mood." Mara mumbled. "When is he ever?" Patricia rolled her eyes. "Night Nina, see you in the morning!" Patricia said quickly when they reached the top of the stairs. "Yeah, that was really fun. We should do it again sometime!" Mara and Patricia scurried off into their own room. Nina sighed and opened the door to her room.

"Hey Nina!" Amber greeted. "Hi." Nina said meekly getting settled in her bed. "Are you alright?" Amber asked. "Yeah, it's just that everyone is acting kinda weird. Did I do something wrong?" Nina inquired. "No, of course not Nina." Amber reassured. "Then what is it?" Nina sat up on her bed and looked at her roommate. "Uh… well…" Amber stuttered. There was a faint knock on the door. Amber let out a sigh of relief. It was almost 11, so it had to be Fabian. Nina opened the door and Amber ran to hug him. "I've never been so happy to see you in my entire life Fabian Rutter!" Amber squealed. "Shush!" Fabian whispered when Amber let go. "Sorry." Amber said. "I thought you said that we weren't up in the attic tonight." Nina crossed her arms. "I did. But I wanted to give you this." Fabian handed Nina the story she wrote earlier. "Oh thanks." Nina set the papers down on her bed. "It's really good. Perfect actually." Fabian complemented. "Thanks no-one has ever really liked my writing before." Nin stated. "No problem." Fabian turned to leave. "Fabian wait!" Nina grasped his shoulder. "Yeah?" He asked. "Do you know why everyone is acting strange?" Nina inquired. "Oh would you look at the time! I really must be going!" Fabian dashed down stairs before Nina could protest. Nina sighed and shut the door. "Even Fabian won't tell me!" Nina plopped onto her bed with a groan.

Amber shrugged and turned her lamp out. "Night Nines, and don't spend all night worrying about this ok?" Amber said getting settled in bed. "Ok." Nina muttered and turned her lamp off. She didn't know what was going on, but she_ would_ find out. Soon Nina drifted off to sleep after a long day.


	2. Arrival and Stories

**Yeah! I figured out how to divide the story into chapters! Well my dad told me how. Anyways, this is chapter two. Tori and her guest finally arrive, but before they do, Nina has an outburst. Fabian starts to get jealous too. I hope you like it! R&R!**

Nina woke up to the sound of music:

_Here I am once again feeling lost but now and the I breathe it in to let it go and you don't know where you are now with what it will come to if only somebody could hear when you figure out how you're lost in the moment you disappear you don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction not a fantasy just remember me when it turns out right 'cause you know if you live in your imagination tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination in my victory just remember me when I make it shine!_

"You have got to stop waking me up like this!" Amber complained. "Sorry. It's Tori again. I wonder she's calling me so early?" Nina was about to answer her phone. "No!" Amber yelped. "What? Why not? Nina asked annoyed. "Because… I would… like to talk to her again!" Amber stuttered. "Ok, here go ahead." Nina handed the phone to Amber and sighed. "Hello?" Amber answered. "Hey Tori, just one second." Amber slipped out of the room and into the hallway. "Tori, it's Amber. You can't tell Nina about your visit yet because it's going to be a surprise alright?" Great! Thank you so much! So in an hour? Ok, I'll tell Trudy." Nina opened the door and tapped her foot impatiently. Amber sighed. "Well I better let you talk to Nina now. Ok bye!" Amber gave Nina back her phone. "Morning Tori." Nina greeted. "Hey, why did you call me so early? Okay bye." Nina hung up and groaned. "What? What's wrong?" Amber asked nervously. "Tori is even acting weird! What's going on? Amber tell me please!" Nina pleaded.

Patricia and Mara walked through the door. "What's all the screaming about?" Patricia asked. "Yeah, we could hear you from our room what's wrong?" Mara inquired. "You guys will tell me why everyone is acting so weird right?" Nina put her hands on her hips. Amber, Patricia, and Mara all looked at each-other but said nothing. Nina sighed and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Nina wait!" Amber called. But Nina didn't stop. She just kept trudging toward the kitchen.

After the out burst Nina had, the four girls took their seats at the table. Everyone was settled, so Nina finally asked: "Ok, I know something's up so why don't you guys just tell me?" Nina begged. "What do mean Nina?" Mick asked. "What do I mean? What do I mean! I mean why is everyone avoiding me? And why won't you guys talk to me? And why do you guys keep making up lies to get away from me? What did I do wrong!" Nina was screaming at the top of her lungs. And it felt kinda good. She was never the kind of girl to yell, but this was not acceptable. "You didn't do anything wrong Nina!" Fabian reassured her. Fabian reached to clasp Nina's hand but she pulled away. "Then what is it?" Nina yelled fed up with the lies. Amber swiftly sneaked out of the room without being noticed. "We… actually… tell you." Mara said gently. "Why not!" Nina cried.

"Trudy! She's coming!" Amber shouted from the window. Everyone dashed toward Amber except Nina. "What? Who's here?" Nina muttered. "Nina sweetie, we have a surprise for you outside." Trudy smiled. "What, for me?" Nina asked her head spinning. "Yes, now hurry it'll be here any second!" Trudy lead the teens to the front lawn. Everyone lined up behind Nina.**{The Lineup: Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Alfie, and Mick.}** Nina turned toward her friends. "What's going on?" She asked. "You'll see!" Amber said smiling and rocking on her heels. "Just be patient." Fabian added. "Ok, then." Nina turned back to face the road.

Just then, a cab pulled up at the end of the sidewalk. A tall, slender, brown-haired girl dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans stepped out with a messenger bag and a suitcase. "Nina!" She shouted. "Tori!" Nina screeched running down the path. She swung her arms around Tori so hard, it almost knocked her over. "I can't believe you're here!" Nina said into Tori's hair. "I know! It's great!" Tori replied.

**With the Others:**

"Awww! Look how happy Nina is!" Amber gushed. "Yeah, I bet she really feels better now." Patricia stated. "You know, her cousin doesn't look bad. She's actually kinda pretty." Alfie admired. Jerome and Mick laughed. "Oh! I almost forgot! The nice lady on the phone said I could bring a guest!" Tori walked over to the other side of the cab and opened the door. A tall boy with black hair, laced boots, and worn-out jeans stepped out and grinned. "Beck!" Nina ran and hugged him. Beck picked her up and spun her around. "Good to see you Nines!" He said. Fabian's smile faded. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt mate!" Jerome winced. "Oh, and you were so close too!" added. "Alfie! Jerome! Shut up! He could just be a friend!" Amber snapped. Beck set Nina down. The three teens started walking up the path.

"Guys, this is Tori and Beck." Nina introduced. "Hi Tori, I'm Amber!" Amber exclaimed. "So you're the famous Amber I've been hearing about!" Tori smiled. Amber nodded. "You must be Tori. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Fabian stated. " You'd be correct, and you must be Fabian. I've heard much about you!" Tori replied. "All good I hope!" Fabian laughed. Tori smiled. "I'm Patricia." Patricia shook hands with Tori. "I'm Tori. Hey, you kinda look like my friend Jade." Tori said. "Cool, maybe I could see a picture of her sometime." Patricia suggested. "Sure, I'll show you tonight." Tori walked over to Jerome. "I'm Jerome. But to you I'm Mr. Clark." Jerome smirked. "Yeah, I'll just stick with Jerome." Tori joked. "We've got a brave one." Jerome replied. Tori snickered. "I'm Mara, it's great to finally meet you!" Mara said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you too." Tori continued down the line. "My name is Alfie, and may I ask, where have you been all my life?" Alfie joked. "Umm, probably hiding from you." Tori smirked. "Hurtful!" Alfie whined. Tori giggled. "Her I'm Mick." Mick and Tori shook hands.

Nina walked over to Tori and said: "This is Trudy, the nice woman you talked to on the phone!" She said. "Hello sweetie, I'll be your "House Mother" while you're here." Trudy stated. "Hi and thank you so much for inviting me and Beck." Tori thanked. "Oh, no problem sweetie. You and Nina needed to see each-other and I was glad I could help." Trudy replied. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but why did Beck come too?" Amber asked. "Oh, well I told Trudy how all of Nina's friends really miss her so she said I could bring a guest. I chose Beck because he's known Nina the longest." Tori explained. "Alright now I get it!" Amber commented.

Nina looked back at Beck and realized something. "Oh, I almost forgot! Beck, this is Amber, Fabian, and Patricia." Amber and Patricia said 'hi' and shook hands with Beck while Fabian mumbled a quick 'hello' and nodded. "And this is Jerome, Mara, Alfie, and Mick." Nina continued down the line. All said hello and shook hands with Beck. "Why don't we show you to your rooms sweet hearts!" Trudy lead the kids into the house. "Whoa, this place is huge." Beck commented. "Yeah, it's really pretty in here." Tori agreed.

"Well I would hope so!" A barking said coming down the stairs."Who are the kids Trudy, and why do they have suitcases?" Victor asked. "Well this is Tori, Nina's cousin and her friend Beck. And they were invited to stay for awhile." Trudy answered. Victor glared at Nina, Tori, and Beck. "Don't worry Victor, these kids are sweet hearts." Trudy reassured. "Not all of them." Fabian mumbled. "I'm just worried that they'll cause extra trouble." Victor snapped. "Well you should be more worried about the fact, that I'm not scared to stand up to a grouch like you." Beck snapped back. Victor's eyes narrowed. "Beck!" Nina whispered harshly. Beck shrugged and didn't back down. "Just keep it under control." Victor pulled his keys out of his coat pocket. "I will be gone for about 5 or 6 days. You are in charge of the house while I am gone Trudy." Victor stepped out the door and left. Everyone stared at Beck wide eyed.

Trudy shook her head. "Alright, about your rooms." She said. "Tori, you will be sleeping in Nina's and Amber's room." The girls smiled at each-other. "As for Beck, who will be willing to take him in?" Trudy looked around the room. "We'll take him!" Mick raised his hand. Fabian spun around on his heels and whispered: "No way!" "Relax mate, he seems cool." Mick said. "It's settled then, Beck you will be rooming with Fabian and Mick." Trudy exclaimed. "Nina, let's go show Tori our room!" Amber squealed taking both girls by the wrists. "Wow, you guys have a pretty cool room." Tori stated and sat down on Nina's bed. "Hey you put the pictures up." Tori pointed to a billboard on Nina's wall. "Yeah, of course I did." Nina sat on her bed and Amber did the same. "Who's that?" Amber pointed to a picture of Nina, Tori, Beck, and five other people and a puppet. "That's Trina, Andre, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and his puppet Rex." Nina answered. "Where are you?" Amber inquired. "At Hollywood Arts." Tori answered. "What's Hollywood Arts?" Amber asked. " It's a performing arts school. Say, you want to be a singer or actor that's where you take the classes." Nina explained. "That sounds like a lovely school!" Amber commented. "It is. We love it." Nina exclaimed. "Hey, don't mean to be rude, but where am I sleeping?" Tori asked. "Well you could sleep on the floor, or I can sleep on the floor while you sleep in my bed." Nina offered. "I'll take the floor. Thanks." Nina tossed her cousin a couple blankets and a pillow.

**With the Guys:**

Mick opened the door into his room. "You can set your bags down over there mate, I'll grab you a few blankets. Beck nodded and put his stuff down. Mick tossed him a couple blankets and a pillow. Beck made his bed ahead of time on the floor. "Thanks for letting me crash here guys, it means a lot." Beck thanked. Fabian rolled his eyes. "No problem mate, if you need anything just tell us." Mick said and closed the door. Fabian sat down on his bed. "What's in the case?" He looked at Beck's huge bag. "My clothes," Beck answered. "I mean the other one." Fabian snapped. "Oh, that's my guitar." Beck replied. "You play guitar?" Fabian raised his eye brows. "Yeah, me and Nina do." "Nina plays the guitar?" Fabian asked. "A little. She stopped about three weeks before she came here." Beck informed. "I never knew." Fabian stated. "She liked to keep it a secret but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I told you." Beck exclaimed. "How would you know?" Fabian asked bluntly. "Because, you're like her best friend. She said so in all her e-mails." Beck explained. "She did?" Fabian smiled to himself. "Yeah, she pretty much trusts you with her life." Beck added. Fabian blushed.

There was a knock on the door. Nina popped her head in. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I thought you would like a tour of the house Beck." She said. "Sure. I'll be right there." Beck stood up and walked out into the hallway. Nina was about to shut the door. "Nina wait!" Fabian called. "Yeah Fabian?" Nina asked. "I didn't know you played guitar." He smirked. Nina gave him a puzzled look. "Who told you?" She inquired. "Your friend Beck." Fabian answered. "Oh. Yeah, but I stopped before I came here." Nina explained. "Why?" Fabian asked. "I don't really know. But Trudy said lunch will be ready soon." Nina quickly shut the door and went on with her tour.

"Man, this is a really big house." Beck commented after Nina's tour. "No chis." Tori agreed. "Lunch is ready!" Trudy called. "Coming!" Nina, Tori,Beck, and the others all took their normal seats. "Oh! I forgot, there are some more chairs in the other room. Will one of you help me get them?" Trudy asked when she saw Tori and Beck had nowhere to sit. "Sure. Where are they?" Beck offered. "Thank you sweetie, and they are over here." Trudy and Beck disappeared into another room. "Well, Beck seems very helpful." Mara commented. "Yeah, he's quite the go-getter." Jerome added. "He's always been like that since we were kids." Nina remarked. "How long have you known Beck anyways Nina?" Mick asked. "Since we were four so about 12 years." Nina replied. Fabian choked on his water when he heard that. "Fabian! Are you ok?" Nina asked patting his back gently. Fabian's face went red, but he nodded still coughing. "What happened?" Trudy asked walking in with Beck and two chairs. "Fabian choked when he heard that Nina and Beck have been friends for 12 years." Jerome laughed. Fabian blushed harder. "Let's just sit down and eat ok." Tori said grabbing the chair out of Trudy's hands. Beck shrugged and sat by Jerome and Alfie while Tori sat with Amber and Patricia.

Everyone was laughing at the story Nina and Tori were telling. "It's true! That's how bad I was at the 'Bird Scene'!" Nina laughed. "Hey I did a lot worse! I rented a bird!" Tori stated. "Yeah, but you didn't perform it seven times to get it right!" Nina shot back. Tori snickered. "What other "adventures" do you have to tell us?" Alfie asked trying his best not to laugh. "What about Jade's play? You know the second night." Beck suggested. Nina and Tori looked at each-other and burst out laughing. "Alright, if it makes Nina laugh that hard, then it has to be funny!" Mara exclaimed. "You'd be right. When Nina tells it, you can't help but laugh." Beck remarked. Everyone turned to Nina. "Ok, so there was this woman, Mrs. Li, and she was paying for Jade's play. She wanted to make all these changes and have her daughter play a big part in the play. Well her daughter Daisy, was the angel and she had a singing solo. Daughter Daisy practiced so much, that when her solo came, she lost her voice and couldn't even speak. Her mom got so upset, that she hopped up on the stage and yelled: "Come on Daisy! More power! You're an angel you can fly!" Everyone was cracking up. Alfie even fell out of his chair! "And then," Nina continued, "She was flailing her arms like and idiot!" Nina finished. "Wow, Mrs. Li is quite the entertainer." Fabian joked. "You got that right. Tell them what she said about Beck after he left Nina." Tori stated. Beck gave her a puzzled look. "You guys talked about me?" He asked. "Only for a second." Tori answered. "Well, after Beck bailed on us, which lead to a cat fight between Jade and Mrs. Li!" Nina looked back at Beck. "Sorry, I'm an actor, I can't let the 'money maker' get hit. My face has to stay pretty." Beck got up and modeled his face and did a cat-walk around the table. All the teens laughed harder and Beck sat down. "Anyways, she said: "He's very handsome. Like a pretty pony." Nina cracked up with the 's eyes widened and he looked at Nina with a freak-out look. That's when Fabian actually laughed.

"Having fun I expect?" Trudy asked watching the kids laugh. "You have no idea Trudy!" Mick said still laughing. Trudy smiled. "Well, I have some good news. Since we have guests, and since Victor is gone, your curfew is lifted!" Trudy announced. "Yeah!" The kids cheered. "Thanks Trudy, you're the best!" Amber got up and hugged her. "Your welcome sweetie. Just don't tell Victor!" Trudy jumped. Everybody agreed not to speak a word to Victor. Trudy thanked them, then left.

Everyone was done eating and it was Nina's and Patricia's turn to clear the table. "Alright Nina, let's get to clearing the… Nina?" Patricia stopped when she noticed that Nina's head was downcast and she wouldn't move. "Nina!" Patricia ran over to her and everyone hurried in. "Is she ok?" Fabian asked. "I don't know. She's just frozen." Patricia replied. "Nina? Nina, are you ok?" Tori shook her shoulder gently. Nina snapped out of her trance. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Nina said. "You sure?" Patricia asked. "Yeah, I just zoned-out for a second." Nina answered. "Well you're not going to bail on me with choirs are you?" Patricia smirked. Nina giggled. "Course not." She got up off her chair and began to clear the table. Fabian came up behind her and whispers: "Was it Sarah?" "Yeah, I'll tell you later." Nina whispered back.

Fabian and Nina were on the couch whispering. "So what did Sarah say?" Fabian asked. "She mentioned something about "open up to friends, and don't keep secret." Nina answered. "What does that mean though?" Fabian inquired. "I have no idea, is someone keeping secrets maybe?" Nina gusted. "Maybe. But we'll find out soon. I promise." Fabian smiled. Nina smiled back. "Ok, enough of the whispering. Tell some more stories Nina!" Alfie pleaded. "And we have the perfect idea!" Amber cooed walking in with Tori and Nina's billboard. "What are you guys doing with that?" Nina asked. "Well according to Tori, all these things have a story behind it. So why don't you tell these first." Amber explained. Nina sighed and took the billboard out of Amber's hands. "Ok, but I'm not telling them until everyone is here." Nina agreed. Amber nodded her head.

Almost everyone was in the living room except Beck and Mick. "Where are they?" Mara asked. "I don't know. Fabian, will you go get them please?" Amber asked sweetly. Fabian nodded and headed for his room. He entered to see Mick and Beck looking at some-sort of book. "Sorry,but Nina is about to tell more stories and she would like you guys to be there." Fabian stated. "Oh, great. Wait 'til I shoe her these!" Beck hopped up and walked to the living room. "What were you looking at?" Fabian asked Mick. "It was this photograph book that Beck has. It's full of pictures of him, Tori, Nina, and some other friends." Mick explained. "Oh. Well let's hurry up. Nina's about to start." Fabian and Mick headed toward the living room. "There you guys are! We were waiting for you." Amber stated. The boys sat down. "Start with the 'adventures' Ms. Martin!" Jerome shouted. "Yeah, I bet these will be super funny!" Mick exclaimed. "Not all of them are funny though." Beck warned. "What do you mean?" Mara inquired. "Well some of them are when one of us got hurt. Like the 'Surfing Accident'." Beck stated. "Oh! Start with that one please!" Alfie begged. Nina smiled and began to tell the story.

"_This past summer, we all decided to go surfing with my Uncle Sam. Me and Beck were riding this huge wave and Beck thought it would be funny if he jammed his board into mine, and make topple over. He did, but Beck and I didn't see the rock near by."_

Nina paused. Amber's eyes went wide.

"_I hit the rock but I ignored the pain in my knee. I paddled over to where Andre was sitting and we were talking for awhile. Suddenly, Andre looks at my knee and says: "Uh, dude, what did you do to your leg?" I looked down and it was all black and blue."_

Mara gasped and Jerome winced.

_Andre says I need to get to the ER so we paddle to shore but I can't walk. Tori and Trina walk down to see what's wrong, but as soon as Trina saw my knee, she screamed so loud it made Beck lose his balance out on his board in the ocean. Beck comes to shore, sees my knee and asks: "Did I do that?" We all nodded. We all assumed Trina had the keys, but it turns out, she never got them from Sam. We had no idea where Sam and Cat were so we started walking up the road. Beck had to give me a piggy-back ride since I couldn't walk. We ended up walking a mile and a half up the road, when we finally found Sam and Cat . Sam drove us to the hospital. Turns out, I sprained my knee and I had to where a cast for about 3 weeks."_

"And Beck got me this to say sorry." Nina held up a bracelet that had a seahorse charm on it. "Awww! That's so sweet!" Amber gushed. Fabian rolled his eyes. "That must have been scary." Mara commented. "And painful." Patricia added. Nina shrugged. "It hurt for awhile but it was ok." She said. "Hey Nines, look what I brought." Beck held out a book labled:_ Hollywood Arts Memories._ Nina gasped and grasped the book. She started flipping through the pages. "Oh Patricia, here's a picture of Jade." Tori exclaimed. Patricia looked at the picture and laughed. "Wow, she rally does look like me!" She stated. They passed it around. "You almost could pass as sisters." Jerome remarked. "Hey, look at this." Mara turned the page. There was a picture of Tori onstage. The caption read:_Tori performing Make It Shine._ "that's your ring tone right Nina?" Amber asked. "Yeah, when ever Tori calls, that song comes on." Nina explained. "You've got to teach me how to do that." Tori told Nina. "Oh, what do we have here?" Fabian flipped the page to see a photo of Nina and another boy onstage performing a song. "Nina! You never told me you were a performer!" Amber hit Nina's arm playfully. "I don't! Well not anymore! I stopped before I came here!" Nina stuttered. "Alright kids, time for bed!" Trudy called. Nina sighed with relief. "Ok, but this is not over. You'll tell us about this tomorrow." Fabian smirked. Nina groaned. "Great. That's just super!" Nina stated sarcastically. "Oh come on it's not that bad Nina." Beck commented. "You should talk! You're the reason I got scissors stuck in my shoulder!" Nina yelled. "You what?" Alfie asked. "I'll tell that one tomorrow too." Nina said crossing her arms. "It's on Nines." Beck held out his hand for a bet. Nina shook it and said: "It's war Becket."

**Sorry it's so long! I just wanted to fit it all in! Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Well next chapter will be called: War, pictures, and songs. That's gonna be a good one! It might take awhile since my parents split, and I only type at dad's. Sorry! R&R!**


	3. War, Pieces, and Songs

**Ok third chapter! Sorry it took so long! I just set this stuff up at mom's so I'll be typing and writing 'til my finger are sprained. { LITERLY!} This is called War, Pieces, and Songs. The prank war between the boys starts, The gang finds a new puzzle piece, and there are some songs people share. And I want to thank a certain one of my reviewers at the end too! Enjoy!**

"What did she just call you?" Mick said laughing a bit. "I called him Becket. That's his full name. Right Beck?" Nina smirked. Beck grinned and laughed. "Yes it is! Don't wear it out Ms. Nina V. Martin!" Beck shot back. "What does the V. stand for?" Alfie asked. "For Victoria." Beck answered. Nina smacked Beck playfully. "What? It's true." Beck said. "I think Victoria is a lovely middle name Nina." Fabian stated. "I think it is too." Mara agreed. "Thanks. I like it too." Nina thanked. "Well, you heard Trudy! Now let's get to bed!" Amber cheered taking Tori and Nina by the wrists.

The three girls were in the bathroom. Amber and Tori were sitting on the floor while Amber painted Tori's nails and Nina was at the sink washing her face and neck. Suddenly, Nina screamed. Amber and Tori jump to their feet. "Nina, what's wrong?" Tori asked. Nina ripped away from the sink grasping her face. "The water just became lava hot!" Nina cried. Out in the hallway, the girls heard a bunch of laughter. They quickly ran out of the room to see Alfie and Jerome rolling around on the ground laughing. "You did this!" Amber screeched. "You girls make it so easy to fool with!" Jerome shouted still laughing.

Just then, Fabian, Beck, and Mick appeared in the hall. "What's going on?" Mick asked. "Yeah, we heard screaming." Fabian added. "Alfie and Jerome messed with the water heater and burned poor Nina!" Amber yelled. "You ok Nines?" Beck asked walking over to Nina. "Let me see." Beck pulled Nina's hands away from her face. "Nina your face is red as a tomato." Fabian stated. Tori felt Nina's forehead and the back of her neck. "Nines, your face is really red and your neck is too." Tori said nervously. "That's where the water got to her probably." Mick commented. "I'll be fine. I'll just put some ice on it." Nina replied. "I'll go get it for you." Fabian offered. He dashed down to the kitchen. "We're sorry Nina. We didn't mean to actually burn you." Jerome admitted. "Wow, is it just me, or did you just say you're sorry?" Nina joked. Alfie and Jerome snickered. "Anyways, sorry Nines." Alfie punched her arm playfully. "It's fine. At least it's not like the 'Surfing Accident'." Nina smirked. "That's good. See you in the morning." With that, the two boys went back to their room.

"Here you go Nines." Fabian gave her the ice-pack. Nina gave him a puzzled look. "Did you just call me Nines?" She asked putting the ice in place. "Oh yeah. Sorry, it's just everyone always calls you that so I figured…." Fabian stuttered. "Fabian , it's ok." Nina interrupted. Fabian smiled. "Well I better get to bed. Thanks for the ice." Nina thanked. "No problem. See you in the morning." Fabian said. "You feel better kay Nina?" Beck smiled. Nina smiled back. "I will. Thanks." She retorted. Beck, Fabian, and Mick walked downstairs quietly. The girls entered their room. "Are you sure you'll be ok Nina?" Tori asked. Nina nodded. "Ok, if you need more ice just tell us." Tori added. Nina smiled and got settled in bed. Soon enough, all the girls were asleep.

**With the Guys:**

"I can't believe Alfie and Jerome went so low!" Fabian slammed the door shut. "I know! Nina could've been really hurt." Beck agreed. "Those guys are creeps. It's what they do. But at least they said they were sorry and they never do that." Mick added. "Yeah, but burning Nina like they did is not like them." Fabian stated. "Why don't you guys get back at them?" Beck asked. "Like you said, they're creeps. It can't be that hard to figure them out." Beck commented. "I never really thought of that. You're a genius!" Mick exclaimed. "Well, I'll talk to the girls and see what they know tomorrow. Is there anything that they're obsessed with?" Beck asked. "Well Alfie used to be obsessed with aliens." Fabian answered. Beck grinned. "Perfect." He said.

**The Next Morning:**

Nina's phone went off at 7:08 A.M. It sang:

_I don't wear designer clothes I don't go to the finest schools but I know I ain't a fool baby_

_I may not be a star I'm not driving the sickest car but I know I can make you happy baby_

_I don't know what you've been used to never been with a girl like you but I can give you_

_A love that's true to your heart from the tip of your face I'll give you my song these words_

_to you sing you what I feel my soul is true I don't have the world can't give it to you girl_

_but all that I can do is give this song to you._

"Hello?" Nina answered. The other two girls groaned and sat up. "Andre!" Nina cheered. "That's Andre?" Tori got off the floor and hopped up on Nina's bed. "Who's Andre?" Amber asked. "He's one of our friends back in California." Tori answered. "Yeah, I finished it yesterday." Nina exclaimed. "Finished what?" Amber asked. "They got here yesterday why?" Nina inquired. "Yeah they're fine, everyone loves them." Nina stated. "Not everyone." Amber commented. Tori raised her eye brows at Amber. "Oh no , not me! It's Fabian!" Amber jumped. "Oh, tell me about it later ok?" Tori whispered. "Ok." Amber whispered back. "Ok, I'll e-mail it to you later. Kay, bye." Nina hung up her phone. "What'd he say?" Tori asked. "He was wondering if you guys were ok and if you made it." Nina replied. Tori nodded. "What did you finish yesterday Nina?" Amber inquired. "Huh? Oh nothing Amber." Nina answered. Amber smiled. "Oooh, a secret! Tell me tell me tell me please!" Amber whined. Nina sighed. "Andre and I were working on a song and I finished it yesterday." Nina explained. "Oh, can we hear it?" Amber asked. "Maybe, but I have to go over it first ok." Nina stated. Amber nodded excitedly. "Let's go downstairs, because we won't be able to go back to sleep." Tori suggested grabbing her messenger bag. The two girls agreed and headed downstairs.

Tori was setting up her computer, Amber was watching, and Nina was softly singing verses of her song and scribbling on a piece of paper. "Ha! Here we go!" Tori said and began typing on her computer. She typed: www. . "Nina, your song is great so stop fussing over it." Amber reassured. "I need it to be perfect so Andre can show it to the record producers." Nina retorted. "It's great. So just relax and have some fun already!" Amber urged. Nina smiled. "I guess you're right Amber." She said. "Of course I am!" Amber squealed. "Guys come here!" Tori whispered/shouted. Nina and Amber hurried over. Tori had a video up on the screen. She pressed play. Nina and the boy from the picture last night appeared. They both started singing: "_I don't know what you've been used to never been with a girl like you but I can give you a love that's true to your heart to the tip of your face." _

Tori paused the video. Amber's mouth dropped. "Wow. You sounded amazing Nina! You can really sing!" Amber shouted. "Shhh! Someone will hear you!" Nina whispered. "Uhh, a little late for that." Tori pointed behind Nina and Amber where Fabian, Mick, and a laughing Beck stood. Nina groaned and rubbed her temples. "What were you watching?" Mick asked. "You know that picture of Nina and that boy performing?" Tori asked. The three boys nodded. "Well, that's Nina and our friend Andre performing a song called: Song2You." Tori explained. "And here's the video of it!" Amber exclaimed. "Really!" Nina shot her hands up the air. "Relax Nina, you were really good." Beck commented walking over and taking a seat next to Tori. "Yeah, come on and watch it guys!" Amber signaled for the other two boys to come over. Nina sighed. Tori restarted the video and the teens listened.

"That was awesome right?" Amber asked. "Try amazing!" Fabian corrected. "That's what I said!" Amber added. "Alright guys you can stop lying, I know I was horrible!" Nina stated turning around. "No!" Everybody shouted at once. "Ok then." Nina stated. "Oh, look here's Robbie's new slap video." Tori clicked on the link. A boy with bushy hair was there and so was a puppet. "The human is Robbie right?" Mick asked. Tori and Nina snickered. "Yeah, that's Robbie and his puppet Rex." Nina replied. "Who's the guy in the back round?" Fabian inquired. Beck and Tori groaned. "That's Sinjin. He's… kind of… weird." Nina answered. "Ok, and what is he doing?" Amber asked. "I don't really know." Tori replied.

"Why are you all up so early?" Trudy asked coming down the stairs. "We couldn't sleep. So we came down here for awhile." Nina retorted. "Oh, well then you must be starving. I'll fix up breakfast a bit early." Trudy said and left for kitchen. "She is so sweet." Tori commented. "No kidding." Beck added. "I bet Trudy would love to hear that." Nina stated. "Well there's no need to stay in our PJ's all day so let's get dressed!" Amber started walking toward her room. "You guys can watch more videos if you want!" Tori called halfway up the stairs. "Kay, thanks." Beck called back. Beck went searching for a video to watch. "Ah, this one will crack you guys up." Beck clicked on one of Trina's videos and pressed play. "This is Trina, Tori's older sister.

**With the Girls:**

Amber was already dressed in her white sweater and skinny jeans when Tori and Nina reached their room. Tori crouched down over her suitcase and pulled out a black T-shirt, a plaid jacket, and some dark colored jeans. She left for the bathroom. "Nina, your cousin is so much like you. She's great!" Amber remarked. "Thanks Amber, you should tell Tori that." Nina exclaimed. Tori came back from the bathroom, dressed and hair brushed. "How'd you get dressed so fast?" Nina asked. "Please, when you live with Trina, you learn how to get in and get out." Tori stated. Nina laughed. "That's for sure." She said. Nina went over to her dressed and pulled out an old Miley Cyrus tee, skinny jeans, and a black jacket. "Be right back." She said slipping into the hallway. After Nina was gone, Tori rushed over to Amber and asked: "So what's with Fabian, he doesn't like me?" "No, it's not you! It's Beck. He's jealous because he and Nina have been friends for so long, and since they have so much in common." Amber explained. "Why?" Tori asked. "He has a crush on her duh! You're totally Nina's cousin. You both are so slow sometimes!" Amber exclaimed. "Well thanks for that comment." Tori said sarcastically. "Your welcome!" Amber said cheerfully. "That was sarcasm." Tori stated. Amber shrugged. Nina walked in dressed. She turned around and Tori gasped. "Oh my gosh! You still have the jacket!" She screeched shocked. "Yeah, I couldn't leave without it!" Nina replied. "Let me guess, _HA_ stands for _Hollywood Arts?" _Amber asked. "Yep!" Nina and Tori cheered. Amber smiled. "Ready ladies?" She offered her arms to the girls. They happily took them and strolled down to the kitchen like models would down a cat-walk.

**Downstairs:**

Beck was right. The video of Trina did crack everybody up. They watched it over and over until they heard Alfie and Jerome whistle. "Here come the beautiful models wearing the latest fashions!" Alfie cheered. "And hello Hollywood Arts cheerleader." Beck smirked noticing Nina's jacket. **{ Everyone is already at the table.}** The girls laughed. But before Nina could sit down, Amber and Tori cheered and clapped: "Nina! Nina! Nina!" "What?" Nina asked. "Do a cheer for us." Beck urged. "How can I do that when we don't have a team to cheer for?" Nina shot back. "There's the ping-pong team." Tori brought up. "You have a ping-pong team?" Alfie asked. "Yeah, that's the only sport team we really have." Beck stated. "You guys go to a really weird school." Amber commented. Beck, Tori, and Nina just shrugged. "We get that a lot." They said together. The teens all snickered as Trudy put breakfast on the table.

"So Nina, you still have to explain the picture we saw last night to the others." Fabian teased. Nina groaned. "You didn't think we would just forget about it did you?" Patricia asked. "No, but I hoped you would." Nina admitted. "And what about the scissor story?" Alfie pointed out. Nina laughed. "One at a time." She said. "That picture was me and my friend Andre performing a song he wrote called Song2You." Nina explained. "He wrote that?" Amber asked. "Yes, and Tori has a video of it that we can watch later on." Nina stated. "Great, so what's this 'Scissor Story' Alfie keeps talking about?" Mara inquired. "Are sure you want to hear this? I warn you, it's really freaky." Nina warned. "Yes, now tell it!" Alfie cried. Nina smiled evilly. {If possible!}

" _Well, it was over the summer. My friend Jade hated Tori's guts at the time, but she liked me. We invited her over to make posters for the upcoming school play. Now I don't know why but Jade loves scissors. For some reason, Jade and Tori started a fight and I called Beck since it was his turn to break it up. But he said he was somewhere important and that he would pay me back later."_

Nina looked over at Beck. "What? I was!" He said in defense. "You were at Wok Star with Andre, Rex, and Robbie eating lunch!" Nina shot back. "Ok, so maybe not that important." Beck admitted. Nina snorted.

"_Anyways, I tried to pull Jade away from Tori, but she didn't budge. So after I got Jade off of Tori, Jade started throwing things, like pencils, the paints, the stapler…"_

Mara's eyes widened. " That must not have been good." Jerome stated. "It gets worse." Beck commented. "Very." Tori agreed. "Carry on!" Alfie urged. Nina continued.

_Then Jade threw the scissors. Now Jade had a good aim, but she didn't care to look that I was right in front of Tori. Jade threw them, I turned around, Tori screamed, then it happened. The scissors hit me right in the center of the shoulder and they were stuck there. We were all freaking out! Tori's parents were in Arizona, and Trina was gone with her friends. So we called our Uncle David, who lived down by the beach. He drove over to Tori's and took us to the hospital. Jade must of said she was sorry a million times and she would do anything to make it up to me. I said it was ok, but she insisted. It ended up, that the scissors were so deep, that they had to actually pry them out making the cut bigger. Afterwards, David took us back to his house and we laughed about it for hours. We all promised not to tell Aunt Abigail and Uncle David."_

"Wait, so you have two Uncle Davids?" Alfie asked. "No, I have three. David Vega, Tori's dad, David Miller, Ronnie's dad and the one who took us to the hospital, and David Sands, Hunter's dad." Nina explained.{**Hunter Sands as in, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. I think he kinda looks like Nina a bit.}**"Oh." Alfie replied. "How did Jade repay you?" Amber asked. "Well, she hasn't yet, because I'm saving it for something important." Nina answered. "Very wise." Mara commented. Jerome smiled in her direction. But he had no idea he was caught by Tori.

"And that's where I got this." Nina pulled her jacket off and put her hair to the side so everyone could see the 2 inch scar on her shoulder. The teens's eyes widened while some gasped and winced. "Why are most of these stories about Nina getting hurt and it being Beck's fault?" Fabian asked. "I don't know. Maybe he's just bad luck." Nina smirked. "Well, I never thought I would ever here a mean comment come out of your mouth Nina Martin." Beck stated. "I Nina, I'm never mean, it's against my nature. But you're the only exception Becket." Nina joked. "Now that is going to far Nines, that is just hurtful!" Beck whined pretending to cry. "Now that is good acting." Beck said sitting back down. "No, that's called horrible acting." Nina smirked. "Again, hurtful!" Beck replied. The kids all laughed at the argument between the two for quite some time.

**After Breakfast:**

The girls were all in Amber's, Nina's and Tori's room goofing around and laughing. Beck was about to start his plan. He knocked on the door and strolled in sitting on Nina's bed. "So what're you guys talking about? Who likes who?" Beck joked. The girls giggled. "What do you _really_ want Beck?" Nina asked. "Well, I know how most of you don't really admire what Alfie and Jerome did to Nina, so I need some information." Beck explained. "What do you mean?" Patricia asked. "Like, what are they obsessed with, what they're afraid of, who do they like…" Beck went on. "Oh… um… Mara, will you go get me a glass of water please? I'm really thirsty." Patricia inquired. "Yeah, Amber why don't you go help her." Nina said pushing the girls out the door. Nina shut the door and then sat down. "Ok, but you have to promise not to use this against them, or I swear, you will be dealing with me." Patricia narrowed her eyes. "Ok. I promise." Beck lied through his teeth. "Well, Jerome has a huge crush on Mara but he won't admit it." Patricia stated. "Except she's with Mick so he just denies it even more." Nina added. "Yeah, I noticed that during breakfast. He was always smiling at her." Tori commented. "Oh, poor guy." Beck started to feel sorry for Jerome but that went away fast. "So just leave him alone about it yeah?" Patricia asked. "Yeah sure." Beck crossed his fingers behind his back. "Well, time to get back to the boys." Beck said standing up. "Ok but remember, leave the guys alone. It's fine I already told them not to worry." Nina whispered. "Yeah, but I didn't." Beck replied. "Just promise me Beck." Nina pleaded. Beck sighed. "Fine." Beck lied again. Nina smiled and whispered: "Thank you." Then she shut the door.

Beck walked pass the girls in the hallway and smiled. Amber and Mara smiled back. Now that Beck had his info, he could start his plan. He joined Mick on the couch and explained it. But he left out the part about Jerome liking his girlfriend. Beck just said: "All I could get out of the girls, was that Jerome has a crush on someone in the house." That really got Mick hooked. "Alright, I'll tell Fabian later." Mick stated. Beck nodded. He was going to need three people for Alfie's surprise.

**Hours Later:**

Nina was sitting on the couch looking at the book Beck brought. Fabian came and sat next to her. "Nina, I've been thinking about what Sarah said, and I might have a clue of what she meant." Fabian stated. Nina put her book down "Really? What do you think?" Nina asked. "Maybe someone in Sibuna is keeping secrets and Sarah was warning you about it." Fabian guessed. "Maybe, but I think it's something else…" Nina's voice trailed off. "What? You're not keeping secrets from me are you?" Fabian asked. "Of course not! It's just me and Tori are-" Nina was interrupted by Amber and Patricia. "Guys we've had a breakthrough!" Amber squealed. Patricia held out a small pyramid figure with three small cracks down the middle. Nina gasped and took the figure in her hands. "Where did you know to look?" Fabian asked. Patricia shrugged. "We didn't. I tripped over a broken floorboard and here it is." She replied. "Let's put it with the others." Fabian stated grasping the item. Nina nodded and followed him to his room. "There. It should be safe here." Fabian stored the pyramid under his bed. "Yeah, since 'Mr. Happy' is gone, it should be fine." Nina joked referring to Victor. Fabian laughed. He glanced at Beck's bags and noticed something was missing. "Oh great." He moaned. "What's wrong?" Nina asked. Suddenly, the two heard a soft sound coming from the living room. They both dashed out the door and into the living room.

There, they saw Beck with his guitar in hand, sitting next to Tori, and singing along with her:

"_Suddenly my choice is clear I knew only you and I were standing here and beautiful is all I see it's only you I know it's true it has to be that money isn't worth a thing if you didn't earn it you don't deserve it true love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it you can't return it your friends are doing all the same things and all my friends say look at what you're wasting but it doesn't matter if we change their minds suddenly I can see what I didn't before and I don't care what they say anymore 'cause I'm finally falling I'm finally falling if you can't find love when you're in it just forget it it would change your mind you get it don't you get it? 'Cause we did it yeah we did it well we did it!" _

Fabian leaned against the doorway and nodded his head to the beat. He had to admit, Beck was pretty good. No wonder Nina is his friend. They have so much in common! Right down to the clothes. Then Nina jumped in and sang:

"_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before and I don't care what they say anymore 'cause I'm finally falling I'm finally falling! Finally falling! I'm finally falling!"_

After the song, the three were applauded. "Nina, isn't there a certain something you want to share with us?" Amber wiggled her eye brows at Nina. Nina knew exactly what was coming. 'Why not have a little fun?' She thought to herself. "I don't know what you're talking about." Nina said. "Yes you do." Amber insisted. "Nope I don't." Nina shot back. Now Amber was annoyed. "I was talking about your song!" Amber whispered harshly into Nina's ear. "Oh! Sorry Amber, I was so confused!" Nina joked. Amber rolled her eyes. Just go!" She urged. "Beck can I borrow your guitar?" Nina asked. "Yeah sure." Beck handed it down to her. "Thanks." She said getting set up. "Now I need you guys to be honest since Andre is going to show this to the record company, so tell me what you really think ok?" Nina asked. Everyone nodded. "I think you should start the song now!" Jerome smirked. Nina started to strum and sang:

"_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say his mind is somewhere far away and I don't know how to get there it's like all he wants is to chill out he makes me want to pull all my hair out like he doesn't even care you, me, we're face to face but we don't see eye to eye like fire and rain you can drive me insane but I can't stay mad at you for anything we're Venus and Mars we're different stars but you're the harmony to every song I sing and I wouldn't change a thing."_

Beck started to sing with Nina, which made Fabian frown.

"_She's always trying to save the day I just want to let my music play she's all or nothing but my feelings never change I try read her mind she tries to pick a fight to get attention that's what all my friends say."_

Beck and Nina sang together:

"_You, me, we're face to face but we don't see eye to eye like fire and rain you can drive me insane but I can't stay mad at you for anything we're Venus and Mars we're different stars but you're the harmony to every song I sing and I wouldn't change a thing when I'm yes she's no when I hold on he just lets go we're perfectly imperfect but I wouldn't change a thing we're like fire ad rain you can drive me insane but I can't stay mad at you for any thing we're Venus and Mars we're different stars but you're harmony to every song I sing and I wouldn't change a, wouldn't change a thing"_

"And you wrote that?" Jerome asked still shocked. Mara hit his arm gently. "Ouch!" Jerome whispered. "Well me and Andre wrote it. Andre did the music and I wrote the lyrics." Nina answered. "How come you never told us?" Patricia asked. "I figured that it was the past, so I never brought it up. Plus I don't like to brag." Nina added. "That's not considered bragging it's considered sharing your talent with others." Mara insisted. "Well that's how she got into Hollywood Arts. It's not a regular school with math, science, and history it's all acting, singing, and dancing." Tori explained. "Yeah, like me and Nina took several acting and dance classes together." Beck added. Fabian stood up and walked out of the room only noticed by Nina. She stood up too. "Where you going Nines?" Beck inquired. "Nowhere. "I'll be right back." Nina replied. Beck shrugged and nodded.

Nina knocked on Fabian's door very softly. "Come in!" Fabian called from the other side. Nina cracked the door open and slipped in. "Hey, why'd you leave." Nina asked. "Oh, I just wanted to get a closer look at this." Fabian referring to the pyramid-shaped puzzle piece. Nina nodded. She knew he was lying. "Nina, what do you think she meant?" Fabian inquired. "Who Sarah?" Yeah, did she mean someone in Sibuna or someone just in general?" Fabian questioned. "I think she was referring." Nina stated. "What? You told me you weren't keeping secrets!" Fabian jumped. "I'm not! I promise! It's just I've never really kept secrets from Tori and…" Nina started. "And what?" Fabian asked. Just then, Mick bursts through the door grinning. "Every time." Fabian sighed. "Mate, Beck has something big planned!" He shouted. "What? What's he doing?" Nina asked. "Nothing bad I promise," Fabian tried to reassure her, "I hope." "What! He said he wouldn't do anything stupid!" Nina cried. "It'll all be ok." Fabian stated. "Yeah, don't worry. We'll 'play nice'." Mick added. Nina gave them a suspicious look and then left the room. "What's he doing?" Fabian sighed. Mick grinned wider. "Ok, here's the plan…"

**Finally! I'm done! It took forever to write and type this. My typing is catching up with me.****L**** I need a plan for Alfie's prank so if you have ideas please tell me! Curse you writer's block! But every chapter I'll give a special thanks to one of my reviewers. This one is too…**

**XXJazziieexx!**

**Thanks Jazz! You were my first reviewer! Sibuna!**

**I'm not sure of what to call my next chapter, but it might take a bit to write and type it with school, sports, and all that. Again, if you have an idea for Alfie's prank let me know. It has to involve aliens! See you guys next time! R&R!**

**~Suki17**


	4. Football and Text Messages

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. I've been really busy and if you checked out my page, you saw my little note. I also got a review saying Nina and Beck weren't a good couple, and don't worry I'm not mad at all. I actually laughed a little bit, because Nina and Beck are so NOT a couple in my story. It just appears that way so Fabian would get all jealous and stuff like that. They're just really great friends. Anyway, this is called Football {I'll explain later!}, and Text Messages. The gang plays a friendly game of football, well as friendly as they can anyway. And Nina starts getting weird text messages from someone. Oh! And I'll keep on doing the 'special thanks' thing at the end too! Well, hope you like it! I kinda struggled with it so I understand if you don't .**

**(P.S. it's Sunday.)**

The girls woke up to, yet another phone call. Except it was Tori's phone this time. "Hello?" Tori answered. "What is with you guys and phone calls in the morning!" Amber complained. "Oh, hey Cat." Tori said yawning. Nina sat up. "Can I talk to her?" She asked. Tori nodded and handed Nina her phone. Then she plopped her head back on her pillow and pulled the covers over her head. "Hi Cat, it's Nina." Nina said softly."Yeah, I e-mailed it to you last night. You like it? Thanks it means a lot."Nina smiled. "Sure I'll tell them. Ok, bye." Nina hung up the phone. "Cat says 'hey'." Nina stated giving Tori her phone. "Cool." Tori replied. "And before you ask, Cat is the girl with red hair." Tori looked over at the blonde. Amber nodded her head. Suddenly, the three heard a crash from the other side of the door. They all jumped up and ran into the hallway to see Patricia on the floor. "What is going on?" Amber asked. "Those two weasels put fishing-line in front of our door and I tripped!" Patricia shouted. "Man, those guys are real trouble makers." Tori commented. "Try living with them." Patricia said getting up. "But fishing-line? That's so cliché and childish." Tori stated. "Yeah, that's not how they usually do things." Mara agreed stepping _over_ the trap. The others shrugged and headed downstairs. They took their seats at the table and were silent.

After 5 minutes of quiet, Jerome finally asked: "You girls are always talking and giggling, so why not now?" "Because we don't want to talk to a jerk like you." Patricia snapped. "Hey easy, what did I do?" Jerome asked. "Like you don't know." Nina jumped in. "I really, honestly don't." Jerome answered. "You know, the fishing-line."Mara commented. "What fishing-line?" Alfie asked. "The fishing-line that I tripped over this morning." Patricia stated. "We didn't put string at the front of your door. But, I would've paid good money to see you fall flat on your face!" Jerome laughed. Patricia slapped his arm. "Well if you didn't, then who did?" Nina wondered. Mick and Beck burst out laughing. "What?" Fabian inquired. Nina's eyes widened. "You guys didn't." She narrowed her eyes at the two boys. Beck nodded still laughing. Nina and Tori sighed loudly. "Looks like we found our prankers." Tori stated. Fabian rolled his eyes. "Sorry… we just… wanted to mess with you guys!" Mick yelled still laughing. The girls all rolled their eyes. "Well I'm done. Thanks Trudy!" Beck called putting his dishes in the sink. "Yeah, that was great!" Mick called as well. The two ran off into the other room. "I didn't know Beck liked to pull pranks." Alfie stated. "Well he never really does them. Maybe to me, but that's because we've been going back and forth ever since we were little." Nina replied. Everyone stopped eating and stared at Nina. "What?" She asked. "_You_ used to pull pranks?" Amber asked amazed. "Oh, I still do. Only on Beck though. But it's nothing out of control, I just scare him every once in awhile." "Is there anything else that we don't know about you yet?" Patricia asked. Nina thought for a minute. "No, not really." She answered.

"I just hope Beck and Mick don't go overboard with the tricks." Mara commented. "Yeah, something tells me they won't." Patricia winked at Nina and Tori. Mara shrugged. "Let's hope not." She said putting her dishes in the sink and leaving. (Along with everyone else) "Let's hope Mara's right about the guys." Nina stated. "Why, Mick's not the pranking type." Amber replied. "Yeah, but Beck is and he can get pretty extreme." Nina explained. "By that, she means he once cut my sister's hair while she was sleeping." Tori added. Nina giggled. "I remember that. Trina was freaked out!" She laughed. Tori snickered. "I know and she still thinks I did it!" Both girls started laughing. "Are all Americans this weird?" Amber asked. "No, some are even weirder." Tori stated. Amber nodded uneasily. "Well, we'll just be on the lookout for anything suspicious." Patricia said getting up out of her chair. The girls all nodded and went their separate ways.

Tori and Nina were going through Tori's bags and looking at pictures. Tori snickered. "Do you remember this Nines?" She held up a picture of her, Nina, and all their friends at Venice Beach. Nina smiled at the memory. "Yeah. That's when we got stuck in Beck's R.V. and we almost burned ourselves alive." She smirked. Tori laughed and nodded. Then something caught Nina's eye. She reached over and pulled out an oddly shaped object out of Tori's suitcase. Nina gasped. "No way!" She squealed. "I figured you would like to play while I was here." Tori stated. "Are you kidding? Let's go right now!" Nina grabbed Tori's wrist and the ball and ran downstairs excitedly.

Alfie, Jerome, Mick, and Beck were all playing soccer in the hallway. {**If soccer is even soccer in England. I think it's called football, but I'm not entirely sure!} **Beck kicked it and the ball went flying over Alfie's head. "Goal!" Mick cheered high-fiving Beck. "Lucky shot!" Jerome commented laughing slightly at the strange victory dance Beck was performing. "This is called the Becket shuffle boys. Watch and learn." Beck started doing a crossover between The Moonwalk and The Cha-cha Slide. "Hey Beck!" Nina called from the top of the stairs. Beck looked up but didn't stop dancing. "Catch!" Nina through the ball. Beck stumbled a bit, then dropped it as the other boys laughed like crazy. Nina walked down the stairs shaking her head in disappointment. "Terrible. Wrong stance, bad grasp, and you were unfocused." Nina smirked. "Well I'm sorry, I'm not on the football team like you." Beck shot back. "What does football have to do with this?" Jerome took the strange shaped ball into his hands. "That's a football." Beck pointed out. Mick shook his head. "No, _this_ is a football." Mick took his soccer ball **{Football to them.}** , put it on the floor, and started kicking " it around. Mick accidentally kicked the ball with more force and almost hit Patricia and Mara in the head. "Hey! Careful!" Patricia shouted. "Sorry!" Mick called. Nina and Tori laughed. Mara walked over and looked at the object Jerome had in his hands. "What's that?" She asked. "This what they call a football in America." Jerome answered. "How do you play with it?" Alfie asked. "Well we could teach you guys how to play if you want." Nina offered. "Yeah!" The boys cheered. Patricia and Mara shrugged. "Why not? This could be fun." Patricia stated.

"Well alright. Let's go play some ball!" Tori cheered. Everyone agreed and headed for the door. "Wait!" Nina shouted. Everybody looked at her confused. "Who's gonna tell Amber?" She inquired. "Everyone looked at each-other and grinned. They all stared at Nina. "What, no, not me again!" Nina shook her head. "What's wrong with Amber?" Tori asked. "Well Amber's not really the 'sporty' type." Alfie replied. Beck rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'll go get her." Beck started toward the kitchen. "This'll be good." Patricia smirked. The others followed Beck into the kitchen where Amber and Fabian were. "Hey Amber, we were all going to play a nice game of football and we would like you to join us." Beck said gently. To the other's amazement, Amber happily agreed and went to change. "I'll play." Fabian offered. "Great, then it's equal." Nina stated.

After Amber came back, the teens headed outside. It took almost an hour to explain how to play and the rules. "Alright, let's go for a practice run." Beck called. "Mara, Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia you guys come with me, and Amber, Mick, and Fabian you go with Nina and Tori." Beck instructed. Everyone nodded and left for their groups. "Ok guys, I want you to practice passing the ball to your teammates." Nina stated. Mick laughed. Nina raised her eye brows. "Is something funny?" She asked. "Yeah, why are you teaching us how to play, you're only a girl." Mick continued laughing. "So what?" Nina wondered. "_So_, girls aren't as athletic as guys, so a guy should be the coach." Mick commented. Nina narrowed her eyes and stepped a bit closer. "Uh, hey! Why don't we just practice passing like Nina said!" Tori said trying to break up the fight before it happened. She knew Nina got defensive when it came to girls and sports. "No, since Mick thinks guys are so much better at sports, let's play a real game."Nina smiled. "Hey Beck!", Nina called, "Come here!" "Oh,no." Tori groaned. Beck and his team jogged over to Nina and Tori's group. "What's up?" He asked. "Mick doesn't think girls can play football." Nina pointed in Mick's direction. Beck snickered. Nina sighed. "Seriously! What's so funny?" She asked. "Oh nothing, it's just that he's kinda right." Beck replied. "Excuse me, what?" Nina's voice became a bit edgy. "I said Mick's kinda right." Beck repeated. Nina's mouth dropped. "I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Nina shouted. Beck put his hands up in defense. "What? You were the one who asked!" He said. "I know, but I didn't think you of all people would agree with him!" Nina replied. Beck shrugged. "Sorry Nines, but a lot of guys feel that way." Alfie jumped in. "Oh really? Fabian doesn't." Nina shot back. Fabian opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mick. "Of course he does." "Fine, show me what you got." Nina crossed her arms. "Awwww, she crossed her arms!" Tori groaned. She knew this meant war. Everyone agreed to have about five minutes to get ready to play.

**With the Girls:**

"Alright, you guys remember the fake quarterback play right?" Nina wondered. All the girls nodded. "Good, because that's what we're gonna do." Nina stated. "Ok, so Patricia I want you to center it, Tori, I want you to be the fake quarterback while I'll be the real quarterback, Mara and Amber, I want both of you to go long okay." Nina instructed. The girls all agreed. Nina smiled. "And remember, just have fun." She said sweetly. "Awww, there's the Nina we know." Patricia stated. Everyone giggled.

**With the Guys:**

"Ok, since we don't know what play they're doing, I'll keep it simple." Beck started. ""Alfie, I want you to block Amber if she runs, Jerome you do the same with Mara, Mick, watch out for Patricia and maybe Tori, and Fabian, I want you to stay up there with me since it can get pretty extreme." Beck explained. "Really?" Fabian asked amazed. "Yeah." Beck answered. "Wait, what about Nina?" Alfie asked. "Oh, I'll take care of her. But just in case, everyone keep an eye on Nina. She's a sneaky one." Beck warned. "This'll be a piece of cake." Jerome commented. "Don't underestimate Nina though. You know how she got a scholarship here?" Beck wondered. The guys shook their heads 'no'. "Sports. Lots and lots of sports. She even formed a 'girls only' football team outside of school with our friend Jade." Beck added.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Nina asked. "Yeah, let's go!" Beck cheered. "Don't worry, we'll go easy on you." Mick stated. "Please don't." Nina smiled slyly. Everyone got into place. Tori waited then yelled "HIKE!" Patricia centered the ball, Tori pretended to catch, then Nina jumped up and caught it. She started running, along with the others. Alfie tried to block Amber, Jerome went behind Mara, Mick watched out for Tori and possibly Nina, Fabian stayed close to Beck like he said, and Beck ran after Nina. Nina ran as fast as she could to gain a touchdown, until she was cornered by Alfie and Jerome. She easily dodged them and kept on running. Beck came up behind her and Nina tossed the ball over to Tori. Beck came up to Nina, grabbed her, and spun her around. Nina started roaring with laughter. Fabian rolled his eyes and went over to a bench. Tori ran all the way down to the point where she could make a touchdown "Yes!", She cheered, " I am Tori Vega, Hollywood Arts student, and I am VICTORIOUS!" All the other girls came over and cheered with Tori. Nina and Tori hugged, Amber squealed, and Patricia and Mara high-fived each- other.

**5 Touchdowns Later:**

Everyone was giving Tori compliments for making the first point. And it turns out, the girls won. 6 to 2. Every boy was simply amazed at how good the girls could play. Matter a fact, Mick was no longer considered the 'sporty' one any- more. Nina was.

Mara was in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water when Jerome came up behind her. "And here comes Mara Jeffray, Pro Football Player from England! And the crowd goes wild!" Jerome pretends to scream. Mara giggles and bows. Jerome laughed along with her. "You were great out there Mara." Jerome stated. "Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself." Mara replied. "Thanks." Jerome answered. Mara smiled. "Hey, you still want to watch that comedy movie still?" Jerome asked. "I'd love to." Mara retorted. Jerome offered his arm. She happily took it left for the living room.

Nina was sitting on her bed playing with her phone when it rang out telling her she had a text message. She picked it up and read the message. "It's probably just Beck or Andre messing around." She said to herself. But what she saw was no joke. "Hey," Fabian said gently opening the door, "Tori's looking for you downstairs." He commented. But Nina didn't reply. She just stared at the screen on her phone. "Nina? Nina, are you ok?" Fabian asked. Nina nodded slightly. "Yeah, did you just text me a second ago?" Nina inquired. "No why?" Fabian replied. "Because, someone sent me this." Nina handed her phone to Fabian. He read the message and his mouth dropped. "Who sent this?" He asked. "I don't know." Nina answered. Fabian sighed and sat down next to Nina. "I thought what Sarah told you was confusing, but this is just aggravating!" Fabian stated. "You're telling me. You weren't the one threatened!" Nina retorted. "Well I wouldn't say _threatened_." Fabian said softly. Nina raised her eye brows. She started to read the message out loud.

"_Dear Nina,_

_I'm watching you. You can't run and you can't hide. So it's only matter of time._

_From: RZMystery"_

"Still think it's just a friendly greeting and not a threat?" Nina asked. "Well now if you put it that way, it just sounds mean." Fabian stated. Nina laughed. "It's probably just Andre or Robbie just pranking me." Nina reassured. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Fabian checked. "Nina nodded. "I'll be fine." She answered. "Ok, well Tori's still waiting." "Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes." Fabian nodded and left the room. Nina faked a smile for his sake, but as soon as Fabian was out of earshot, she sighed loudly. "Let's hope it's a prank." Nina whispered to herself.

**Yes! I'm finally done! So sorry it took me so long! I'm a REALLY slow at typing so yeah. And I got a review asking what couples I have so if you look below you'll see a list.**

**Couples:**

**NinaXFabian**

**MaraXJerome**

**ToriXBeck {Maybe!]**

**Again, Nina and Beck are NOT a couple in my story! And also, I'm gonna try to have more Tori in Visitors too. Oh, and the reason why I put football in this chapter is because me and my three best friends, Belinda, Isabel, and Carson {Izzie, Car, and Edmonds are their nicknames} formed a 'girls only' football team outside of school since we can't actually play at school, so I did some of what I learned. And if you're a football hater, sorry I ruined a good chapter for you! Any ways, here's my 'special thanks' ! Luv you guys! Hope you enjoyed and R&R!**

**These go to…**

**Fabinaisawsome!**

**EyeofHorus333!**

**And Nightlover2!**

**Sorry I did three, I just have so many reviewers and I have no idea how many chapter I'm gonna have. And you guys probably think I'm dead or something since I haven't updated in a month or so. My computer had to go the 'the shop' so I couldn't type. But I'm back! Well I will be next time! Bye guys!**

**Suki17**


	5. Secrets and More Text Messages

**Hey guy, I'm trying to get better at updating more! I got review saying {And I quote} "But Tori doesn't seem to be doing much" so this is pretty much about Beck and Tori's day home from school. I don't really have much to say today, but I want you guys to know that I might not be updating as much because I'm working on, like, 4 fics. Right now: Spectacular, Big Time Rush, Power Ranger Samurai, and Visitors. {On paper first!}But thanks so much for everything and I really love you guys!:D And I'll be doing the 'special thanks' at the end. This is called Secrets and and More Text Messages. Tori finds out one of Nina's secrets, and Nina gets more text messages. Sorry it's pretty short considering my other lengths. But I hope you like it. And I really need an idea for Alfie's prank! R&R! **

Today was actually a pretty pleasant wake up. For Amber and Nina anyway. The girl's alarm clock went off about 7:00 A.M. "Why are you guys up so early?" Tori asked. "Today's Monday. We have school." Amber answered. "I thought you said you were on break." Tori looked at Nina. "No, I said we were going to be in break starting tomorrow." Nina corrected. "While you're at school, what are me and Beck supposed to do for the day?" Tori asked. Nina shrugged. "Just hang out here I guess." She stated. "Isn't Trudy going to the market today?" Amber wondered. "Oh yeah, so you guys can just do whatever you want today." Nina added. Tori nodded. "I'll tell Beck." She said getting up.

"Ugh! Why can't break start today? Why tomorrow!" Alfie whined. "Then we'll have more time off. That's an extra day." Mara calculated. "Do you always have to have an answer for everything?" Alfie asked. "At least she has answers, because I don't see you having any." Beck defended Mara. "That's clod." Alfie pointed out. Beck shrugged. "Sorry." He said. Patricia leaned over to Amber and Fabian. "So where's the puzzle piece?" She asked. "In my room. Me and Nina hid it there the other night." Fabian answered. "Kind to think of it, where is Nina?" Patricia wondered. "Upstairs with Tori." Amber replied. "I'll be doing some research on the pyramid today. Try to find some answers." Fabian stated. Amber put her hand in front of her eye. "Sibuna." The others said together.

"Ok guys, I'll see you after school." Nina said walking out the door. "Bye Nines, have fun." Tori waved. Nina smiled and left. "Now what?" Beck asked. "Oh, I don't know. Call everyone back home?" Tori guessed. "Sure, let's go." Beck and Tori made their way to the living-room and sat on the couch. "Ok, I'll put it on speaker and we'll call Andre first." Tori stated. "Kay, dial away." Beck replied. Tori dialed Andre's number and the phone started ringing. "Hey T.V. !" Andre answered. "Hey Andre! It's me and Beck!" Tori commented. "How's it goin' Andre?" Beck said into the phone. "Good. I'm having a ton a fun on break and me and Nina just finished our new song. Wanna hear it?" Andre offered. "We already did. Nina played it for us the other night." Tori stated. "How was it?" Andre asked. "Great. Nina really did good on those lyrics." Beck replied. "I know right? After Nina comes back, we're gonna get an actual band to play along and we'll be performing it at The Spring Fling Showcase." That's great!" Beck exclaimed. "Totally." Tori agreed. Then Tori realized what Andre had just said. "Wait, what do you mean "When Nina comes back"?" She asked. "Didn't she tell you? Nina's coming back to Hollywood Arts after spring break for awhile." Andre stated. "No way." Tori whispered. "What, don't you want Nina to come home?" Beck inquired. "Yeah, but Nina's has so many great friends here. They'd probably really miss her." Tori thought of how the others would react when they found out Nina was leaving. "Well she told me last night, about ten at night I think." Andre added. "I didn't hear her talking." Tori commented. "She was just in another part of the house last night that's all." Beck reassured. Tori nodded. "Well I gotta go calm my grandmother down." Andre stated. "What's it this time?" Beck asked. "She flushed the toilet and now she thinks it's a hurricane." "Andre! Here comes another hurricane!" Andre's grandma yelled. "It's ok Grandma, the toilet's supposed to do that!" Andre shouted back. "Well it's scaring the Tweety Birds outa me!" Mrs. Harris screamed. "The what?" Tori asked. Andre sighed. "I gotta go." He said hanging up. Tori and Beck bursts out laughing.

"Hey, why do you think they're having Spring Fling Showcase _after_ spring break?" Tori asked. "I don't know, but you have a point there." Beck replied. "Speaking of the Showcase, why don't you perform in it Beck?" Tori suggested. Beck laughed. "That's funny." He said. "What, I was being serious." Tori replied. "Tori, why would I even try out for the Spring Fling?" Beck inquired. "I don't know, you can act, dance, sing…" Tori went on. "I wouldn't even make it through the first verse of a song." Beck shot back. Tori looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? You're an amazing singer!" She exclaimed. Beck rolled his eyes. "Come on Tori, Let it go!" He groaned. "No," Tori sat up, "_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction." _She sang. Beck looked up and smiled. "_Not a fantasy, just remember me when it turns out right." _Beck started to sing along. "_'Cause you know if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everyone's fascination. In my victory, just remember me, when I make it SHINE!"_ Tori sighed. "See, you can sing." She stated. Beck snickered. "But what would I sing?" He asked. "Well, you could sing a duet with Nina." Tori brought up. Beck nodded. "Or…" Tori began. "What?" Beck wondered. "You could sing a duet with me?" Tori offered. Beck smiled. "I'd like that." He answered. Tori giggled and looked down. Beck leaned over and his lips met her cheek gently. Tori looked up confused. "On the cheek, doesn't count." He protested laughing. Tori laughed along with him. "You're such a dork." She joked.

**Hours After School:**

Nina was sitting on the couch reading a book with Fabian and Patricia. Suddenly, Nina's phone went off. Fabian and Patricia both looked up. "Who is it?" Patricia asked. Nina sighed. "Another _RZMystery."_ Nina replied. "What does it say?" Fabian sat up.

"_Dear Nina,_

_Beware of your friends. They can hurt you the most._

_Sincerely, RZMystery._

"What does that mean?" Patricia asked. "I have no idea, but it's getting annoying. That's the third one today." Nina stated. "Are any of them threats?" Fabian inquired. " Just one. But it'll be ok." Nina answered. "So _is_ this a prank?" Patricia wondered. Nina shrugged. "I don't really know. Let's hope so." She said. "Well, what if it's not?" Fabian asked worried. "It could be Victor." Patricia jumped. "Or worse. Rufus." Fabian added. Patricia's mouth dropped. "Guys, it'll all be ok. There's nothing to worry about." Nina tried to reassure them. "Nina, that's what you always say when you don't want us to worry." Patricia stated. "Because I don't. Seriously, I'll be fine. It's probably just cyber- bullying or something." Nina shot back. Before Patricia and Fabian could reply, Tori came down for Nina. "Um, Nina, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. "Sure." Nina stood up and walked upstairs with Tori. Tori closed the door to their room. "What's up Tori?" Nina asked sitting on her bed. "Well, I called Andre with Beck while you were at school and…" Tori began. "Oh you did? How is he?" Nina asked excited. "Good," Tori answered quickly, "But he also told me something else." Tori added. "What?" Nina inquired. Tori sighed. "He told me that you're coming back to Hollywood Arts after Spring Break." She said looking at Nina. Nina's eyes went wide. Fabian was about to knock on the door and tell the girls supper was ready, but he stopped as he heard Nina's voice shake. "Oh." Nina replied. "Nina, why didn't you tell me you wanted to come home?" Tori asked. Fabian's mouth dropped. "It's not that I don't like it here, I love it, it's just…" Nina's voice trailed off. "Just what?" Tori sat next to Nina and rubbed her back. "It's just… I can't tell you." Nina knew that she couldn't tell Tori about the text messages, the mystery, or anything. It was all related to Sibuna. "Why not? You can tell me any-thing." Tori reminded. "I guess I'm just missing everyone back home so much that I want to see them again." Nina lied. Tori smiled. "Awww, Nines, we're not going any-where." Tori hugged her cousin. Nina regretted lying as soon as Tori hugged her. '_Forgive me!"_ Nina thought.

Fabian shook his head in disbelief. "No, Nina can't leave. Not when we're so far into the mystery." Fabian muttered to himself. He turned around, and stomped downstairs not even looking back. Beck and Mick were talking with each-other in the hallway, and Fabian wedged between them. "Hey! Fabes, are you ok?" Mick asked. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Beck added. Fabian looked back at him. "You, you're friends back home, and that stupid performing arts school Nina so wonderfully loves!" Fabian snapped. "Tell Trudy I won't be eating supper tonight."Fabian added slamming the door. Beck and Mick stared amazed. "what's his problem?" Mick asked. "I don't know. But I hope he's ok." Beck answered. Come on, time to eat." Mick stated heading toward the dining room. Beck nodded and followed, but didn't look away from where Fabian cracked.

Fabian had the puzzle piece in his hand. '_I guess I'm just missing everyone back home.' _Nina's voice replayed in his head. "I bet you wouldn't miss us." Fabian tossed the pyramid into his bag and sighed. "What does she see in that 'Beck' guy any-way?" Fabian asked himself. '_Everything. He can sing, dance, act, he's smart, cool, they've known each-other for 12 years ,and on top of that, he's tall and has looks." Fabian mentally replied._ Fabian sighed once more and plopped his head onto his pillow. He replayed the whole conversation he heard that Tori and Nina discussed. After awhile he slowly drifted off to sleep after the over- excited day.

**There it is! I hope you liked it! I fit a little Bori in there today. {Awesome couple by the way!} I think the next chapter will be called Shopping, and GNO's. {Guys/Girls Night Out} This special thank goes too….**

**Hannah Banana 1456!**

**EClarefan4ever!**

**And kittykatkitkat!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Bye guys have a good day, or night, or whatever time it is at your place! Love you.**

**Suki17 **


	6. Shopping and GNO's

**Hey guys, I know, I know, I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry. You know I love you guys and would be nowhere without you, so thank you so much for the reviews. I have quite a bit of reviews saying that people love Bori and want more of it. Well, I have good news for you then, because I **_**love**_** Bori! I just need some ideas for scenes, so tell me if you have some ideas. This is called Shopping and GNO's. {Girls/Guys Night Out} Everyone goes shopping at an odd thrift store and all the guys go see an action movie while the girls stay home and have a sleepover. I hope you like it! And as usual, the 'special thanks' will be at the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Victorious, or the scene between Fabian and Jerome that happened when Cody was gave Zack advice in Suite Life.**

Beck finished his dinner and got an idea. "Trudy, can I take Fabian's diner to him?" He asked. "Oh, you are just the sweetest thing! Of course you can." Trudy put some pasta on a plate and handed it to Beck. He started walking toward hallway, but Mick stopped him. "Hey, why don't you let me take that to him? I need to talk to him any way." He stated. Beck nodded and handed Mick the plate. Mick thanked him and opened the door. Fabian was on his bed, his back to Mick. "Hey, what was with that tantrum out there?" Mick asked gently. Fabian jumped at the sound of his voice. "Nothing, I'm sorry." He said. "Well I'm not the one you should be saying you're sorry to."Mick replied. Fabian looked up. "You should be telling this to Beck, not me." Mick explained. "I know." Fabian answered. He stared down at his shoes depressed. "Dude, you know you can tell me anything." Mick reminded seeing Fabian's sadness. "Yeah, I can." Fabian faked a smile. "But I know you're hiding something that's bothering you." Mick saw right through him. Fabian rubbed his temples and was about to speak when Jerome burst through the door. "Is someone having girl troubles?" He asked.. Mick and Fabian rolled their eyes."Oh come on, I'm serious," Jerome closed the door behind him, "I can help you." He offered. Fabian looked over at Mick. "It's worth a shot." He stated. "Well, I'm out of here then." Mick then stood up and left the room. "Ok," Jerome rubbed his hands together, "The one word you can always say to a girl is… five." "Five? Why five?" Fabian asked. "Because five never gets you in trouble. How many girls have you dated before me?" Jerome said in a higher voice. "Five. On a scale from one to ten, how pretty is that girl over there? Five with a question mark at the end." Jerome explained. Fabian nodded slowly. Jerome sighed. "Alright, let's try something more at _your_ level." He said. "How about a pick-up line. Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten- I- see." Jerome said for example. "But we already know that Nina's from California, not Tennessee." Fabian replied. Jerome groaned. "It's pick up line you dork!" He shouted. "I'm sorry, I don't follow your 'cool guy logic' well!" Fabian stated in defense. "Just try it!" Jerome snapped pushing Fabian toward the door.

**With the Girls:**

All the girls were in Amber and Nina's room. Since none of them had homework or school tomorrow, Trudy said they all can "listen to music and do whatever teen girls do these days" with a smile. Tori had her Big Time Rush cd playing and was dancing around with the other girls. Suddenly, there was a slight knock on the door. Nina opened it to see Fabian and Jerome standing there. "Um, hey guys, is the music too loud?" Nina asked. "No not at all. Actually, Fabian here has something to say to you Nina." Jerome smirked putting his hand on Fabian's shoulder. Fabian sighed. "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten-I-see." He said miserably. Nina was about to burst out laughing but controlled it. But the other girls didn't. They were all cracking up. "What are you talking about? You know I'm from California." Nina stated. "I told you she would say that!" Fabian yelled walking away. Jerome started laughing and followed him downstairs. Nina closed the door behind her and laughed with the other girls. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Patricia laughed.

**Later that Night:**

Patricia was sitting on the floor leaning against Nina's bed. She looked over at Tori's things and saw something neon and bright pink. She crawled over and pulled it out. Patricia chuckled. "These are the weirdest shoes I have ever seen!" She exclaimed. {**The ones in the intro for Victorious}** The other girls laughed and Tori smiled, taking the shoes and putting them on. "Cool right? They're super comfortable!" Tori danced around the room showing off her shoes. Everyone laughed harder. "Let me guess, you got them at _Lexy's_?" Nina asked smiling. "Yup." Tori replied nodding. "Lexy's? What's that?" Mara asked. "Lexy's is a really cool thrift store where this girl in her 20's only sells crazy, ab-normal things." Nina explained. "Well those shoes fit the description." Patricia joked. Tori snickered and took off the shoes. "Hey ,I think we have a store like that in town." Mara commented. "Really?" Nina asked. "Yeah, it's called Margret's Shop or something." Mara stated. "Oh yeah, that's over on Sunrise Street." Patricia added. "Then let's go there. We can go tomorrow." Tori suggested. The girls all agreed. "But what if the boys don't want to go?" Mara asked. Patricia shrugged. "They can deal with it." She said. "Yeah, or we could just drag them along with us." Amber joked. The girls burst out laughing.

**The Next Day:**

It was shocking. The girls actually convinced the guys to go to the thrift store and were almost there. "Ugh!" Patricia stomped off the bus. "That driver's not in the right mind!" "Let it go Gothic- Pixie." Jerome groaned. "No! Who gets lost 3 times just going down town?" Patricia complained. "It was 3? I thought it was 4." Alfie commented. "See!" "Ok, ok, calm down, at least we're here." Tori retorted. "This is going to be so cool!" Nina squealed. "Yeah, well you obviously go to that Lexy's place way too much." Jerome teased. They all looked up at the bright flashing letters: _Maggie's_. The teens entered and Nina and Tori gasped. "It looks like Lexy's but has normal clothes instead." Nina stated. "And that's bad why?" Alfie asked. Everyone went their separate ways browsing the racks and shelves. Nina and Tori walked over to the shirts, Mara and Amber left for the shoes, Alfie, Jerome, and Mick went to the sports section, Patricia went for a leather jacket that caught her eye, and Beck and Fabian checked the books. "Nina, check this out." Tori held up a ti-di top covered with peace signs. Nina laughed. "That's so cool!" She stated. Tori handed it to her cousin. "Oh, and look at these." She gave Nina green colored skinny jeans. Nina tilted her head and laughed again.

Alfie and Jerome were digging through boxes full of helmets, balls boards, and what not. "Hey! Look at this!" Alfie pulled out a pair of roller skates. "Let's try them!" He exclaimed. Jerome chuckled. "No thanks, but I'd like to watch _you_ try." He smiled slyly. "Gladly." Alfie replied. Alfie began wheeling back-and-forth on the skates and struggled to stay on his feet. Finally, Alfie lost his balance and fell flat on his back with a yelp. Mick and Jerome started cracking up at the awkward performance. Alfie leaned up on his elbows grinning. "I'll take them!" He stated.

There was a small café by the book shelves where Beck and Fabian were reading. Beck came over with his cup of coffee in his hands and began reading. Fabian eyed him weirdly. "_You _drink coffee?" He asked. Beck looked up from his book. "Yeah, me, Tori, and Nina all do." He replied. "Can we please not talk about Nina right now?" Fabian pleaded rubbing his temples. "What, there's nothing wrong with Nina, and I thought you were her friend." Beck stated. "We are. It's just… complicated." Fabian answered. "Ok, so-" Beck was cut off by his phone. He groaned. "What is it?" Fabian wondered. "Some creep keeps texting me stupid messages." Beck retorted. "Well do you know who it is?" Fabian inquired. "No, but I was telling Nina about it last night…" "Enough about Nina!" Fabian snapped. Beck stopped talking. "Fine, but whatever it is that's making you upset over, you should talk to Nina about it first."Beck stood up and walked away. Fabian sighed and hid his face in his hands.

Everyone else were by the changing rooms messing around and laughing while the girls put on a little fashion show. **{There's a lot of laughing in this chapter!} **Amber and Mara were the first one's to come out. Amber had a pink dress, white legging, ballet flats, a headband with a butterfly on it, and a floral scarf on. Mara was wearing a short blue and green dress as well, white sandals, lace leggings, and a tiara on her head. They twirled around and then walked back inside. Patricia came out in her Punk-Rock style with the leather jacket she saw, black ripped tights, a black skirt, an old concert tee, and leather boots studded with silver buttons. All the guys took pictures of the show and watched the girl's poses. Patricia made her pose and went back in her dorm. Then, Beck came over and leaned against the doorframe. Fabian followed, but kept his distance. Finally, Tori and Nina came out in their hippie 'Peace Out!' styles. Tori had an actual dress that was paint splattered, blue wedges, and a pink knitted scarf. Nina wore the ti-di shirt Tori found, the green skinny jeans, white leather boots, and a fedora with a peacock feather sticking out. Nina and Tori posed together, back-to- back and began laughing. All the others laughed with them and took more pictures. Nina and Tori ran back inside still giggling.

The teens had just finished checking out and were leaving the building.

**The Shopping List:**

**Amber: pink dress, ballet flats, and headband.**

**Mara: white sandals, laced leggings, and tiara.**

**Patricia: leather jacket, black boots, teal hair extensions, concert tee.**

**Alfie: Roller skates, and graphic t-shirts.**

**Jerome: sneakers, and black vest.**

**Mick: soccer ball, hockey stick, 3 jerseys, and basketball shorts**

**Fabian: 3 science books, 2 posters, and hoodie**

**Beck: 2 books, jean jacket, laced boots, and plaid shirt. {Picked out by Tori}**

**Tori: paint splattered dress, blue wedges, and pink knitted scarf.**

**Nina: peace sign top, green jeans, fedora hat, and a charm bracelet. { Tori got for her}**

They were walking home {**not taking another chance of getting lost on the bus thanks to Patricia's protests.} **when Jerome stopped and looked at a poster by the movie theatre. "No way!" He exclaimed. The others stopped and looked back at him. "What is it?" Mara asked. "Rodney Jackson, only the most intense, awesome, action movie of all time!" Jerome explained. "So what?" Fabian asked. Alfie gasped. "So what? This movie is amazing! We've been waiting to see it for forever!" He stated. "And it's showing tonight!" Jerome added. Nina laughed. "Then how about you guys go see it tonight and the girls can just have a sleepover." She smiled. "You got a deal Ms. Martin." Jerome shook her hand. "It's settled then. We have a girl's night and you guys have a movie night." Tori compromised. All the guys cheered. {**Except for Fabian.}**

**Later that Night:**

The boys were just about to leave, when they realized something important. They don't have a driver. "How could we forget that? That's the most important part!" Alfie cried. "It's a sign. We shouldn't go tonight." Fabian tried to talk them out of it. "Oh please! You're just trying to get out of it." Jerome snapped. Fabian rolled his eyes. "Guys, guys, stop it. What's wrong?" Nina asked. "We don't have any one here that has a license and the bus doesn't run this late." Mick replied. "Nina has a license." Tori stated. "Really? You can drive?" Amber asked amazed. "Yeah, I got it _just_ before I came here." Nina answered. "Ms. Martin, you are full of surprises." Patricia teased. Nina smiled and shrugged. "But you're going to the sleepover, so you can't drive us." Jerome reminded. "Sorry Jerome." Nina said. All the sudden, Tori's face lit up. "Hey, Beck can drive." She stated. "That's right, he can drive." Nina remembered. "I can what?" Beck asked from behind. "Can you _please_ drive us to the theatre?" Alfie begged. "Why?" Beck wondered. "Why not? It's not like you have anything else better to do, but do all the stuff with the girls and what fun that will be." Jerome convinced. Beck raised his eye brows. "Plus, we don't have a driver." Mick added. "So will you?" Alfie pleaded. Beck shrugged. "Sure why not." He said. The guys cheered. "But wait, guys what would he do while we're in the movie?" Fabian tried to get Beck out of this. "He can watch the movie with us. I can get him a ticket." Mick patted Beck on the back. Fabian sighed. "Alright, let's go see a movie!" Beck cheered walking out the door with the other guys.

**Later that Night With the Girls:**

The girls were laughing and having an awesome time. Trudy went to her room early to give the girls more room and she made them all a tray of cookies for the night. The coffee table was cover with various movies, cd's, books, treats, and other things. "Ok, so far we have watched four movies, played all the cds , read 2 books out-loud, and haven't played any games yet." Mara stated. "Then, let's play one." Tori said sitting on the floor. "Come sit in a circle and we'll play one of my favorite games." Tori patted the floor next to her. Everyone sat down in a circle like she said. "Alright, so who's ever to your right, you ask them a question and you _have_ to answer it truthfully." Tori explained. "So it's basically Truth or Dare, but without the dare?" Patricia asked. "Yeah, that's how I get to know somebody better." Tori replied. "Let's get started!" Amber squealed. "I'll go first. Nina, what do you like to do for fun?" Mara asked sweetly. "I like to read, write, hang out with my friends, and I like to be in plays, kinda like the ones in Hollywood Arts." Nina answered. "Oh come on Mara, you're going way too easy!" Patricia stated. "Amber, if all of us were drowning, who would you save first?" Patricia smiled slyly. "That's too hard!" Amber whined. "You heard Tori, you have to answer it truthfully." Patricia replied crossing her arms and smirking. "Fine, I would save Nina because she's the sweetest." Amber snapped. "Uh hello, sweet girl right here!" Tori joked pointing at herself. "Anyway, Mara, if you had to pick between Alfie and Jerome, who would it be?" Amber asked. "Oh that's easy, Jerome." Mara answered quickly. "Why?" Amber asked. "Well because, he's sweet, he's loyal, and he can actually beat me at Chess…" Mara went on. "Ok, ok, I think we get it." Patricia stopped her. Mara shrugged. "Nina you go next since we skipped you last time." Tori commented. Nina nodded. "Alright, Patricia, who was your first crush?" Nina inquired. Patricia shift uncomfortably in her seat on the floor. She sighed. "Fine, I used to like a guy named Alec in the sixth grade." Patricia confessed. "Awww! That's so cute!" Amber gushed. "We never speak of it." Patricia growled. "Now Amber, what's the _worst_ thing you've ever done?" Tori asked. "Um, oh, I got into a fight with Mara earlier this term, but we're friends again." Amber smiled hugging Mara. "Hey, have you guys noticed that Tori hasn't been asked many questions?" Nina smirked. "Yeah, you're right she hasn't." Patricia agreed. "Oh no." Tori groaned. "Tori, what's the worst thing that happened to you?" Amber wondered. "Oh, oh my gosh. Oh! I actually have two. One a guy only went out with me just to get a good grade in singing, and two, I got a job as a stunt double and had to fall off a chair, through a railing, and 40 feet to the ground and on top of that, Jade pushed me." Tori explained. "I remember that. The first time, Beck actually dressed up like a girl and did the stunt for you." Nina laughed. "Awww, Beck is so sweet." Mara commented. "Yeah, he is. He really funny too." Tori added. "Ok, Tori, which guy did you l have a crush on first at Hollywood Arts?" "Well I would usually say Rider Daniels, but actually it was Beck." Tori answered. "Now it's my turn! Nina, if all of our friends back home including you, were all stranded on an island and were starving, who would you eat first?" Tori laughed while asking the question. Nina looked at her like she was crazy. "What kind of question is that!" She shouted. "A good one." Tori replied smiling. "Nina was about to answer when the guys burst through the door laughing and talking about the movie.

"That movie was amazing!" Alfie yelled. "You're right it was so thrilling!" Mick agreed. "How was it?" Mara asked. "Awesome! You've got to see it Mara." Jerome walked over to her and started talking. "What about you Fabian? Did you enjoy it?" Nina asked. "What? Oh yeah, it was… ok." Fabian mumbled. "Nina gave him a confused look." Are you alright?" Nina inquired. "You know what? I'm really tired, so I'm going to head to bed." Fabian said walking off. "Well fine." Nina replied under her breathe. She walked over to Beck and whispered, "Any more Secret Stalkers?" "Not yet." Beck answered. Beck's phone buzzed. "Spoke too soon." He sighed. "What does it say?" Nina asked. "It says:

_Beck, _

_Never doubt the Stalkers._

_-Secret Stalker."_

Beck read. "Oh great." Nina groaned. "What? Who's doing this?" Beck wondered. "I don't know." Nina looked around and took Beck to the side. "Don't tell Tori, but I've been getting text message threats too." Nina stated. Beck rubbed her back. "Sorry Nines." He said. "It's not your fault, but don't tell anyone, not even Jade." Nina pleaded. "Why would I tell Jade?" Beck asked. Nina shrugged. "I don't know, just don't!" Nina grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Ok, ok! I won't tell a soul. I promise." Beck tried to get Nina to let go. "I need more than that. Promise on acting itself." Nina urged. "Alright, I promise on acting itself." Beck pledged. "Thank you." Nina let go. "I'll see you in the morning." Beck started toward Mick's and Fabian's room, then he turned around. "Wait can you give this to Tori Nina?" Beck handed her a small piece of paper. "Sure what is it?" Nina asked. "It's the duet we're going to sing at the Spring Fling Showcase." Beck answered. "Oh, course I'll give it to her." Nina walked upstairs.

**With Alfie and Jerome:**

"That movie was fantastic!" Alfie stated. "I know and the special effects were so real!" Jerome agreed. He went over to his head and laid down, but he heard a crunching noise when his head hit the pillow. He reached underneath and pulled it out. It was a small note. It read:

_Dear Jerome, _

_Meet me at the clearing in the woods tomorrow at 6._

_Love Mara._

**Yes! I'm done! This chapter is pretty long compared to the others. Again, I am doing Bori not NinaXBeck. And can you guys please do me a favor? Can you tell me how to add a TV show and characters to the TV list? Please? Anyway, I'm happy because today we don't have school since it's a teacher's work day, but tomorrow we have a field trip I really DO NOT want to go on. I also posted a new story so check it out please1 {It Spectacular!} Oh and Jazzie, it's good to have you back! WE missed you! Ok, here's the special thanks!**

**Blahgal!**

**Ninamartin19!**

**Mysterywriter54321!**

**The chosen one!**

**Thanks guys, you rock! Love you guy, have a good day or night!**

**Love Suki17.**


	7. Jealousy Overpowers

**Ok, you guys are going to kill me. I know I haven't updated in a **_**really**_** long time, and you're going to hate this. I really liked this chapter, but I noticed it's super short compared to the others. But this is when Beck backs out of the prank on Jerome, but Mick carries on with it. Then, Fabian's jealousy finally takes him over and he confronts Nina. Nina, not putting up with it, returns the favor by actually yelling back for once. Sounds weird I know, but I seriously loved writing this. Kay, hope you guys like it!**

**~Suki17**

Jerome happily walked down the hall humming a cheerful tune. "Why are you so happy?" Nina asked. "I have a date tonight." Jerome answered. "Really? With who?" Tori wondered. Jerome looked around, making sure no one else was around. "Mara." He whispered. "Awww, Jerome we're so happy for you!" Nina gushed. "Thanks." Jerome smiled noticing Tori's face. "Do you want to help pick out what I'm wearing Tori?" He asked casually. "So much!" Tori squealed. "What about you Nina? Want to help?" Jerome looked her way. "I don't know…" Nina began. "Come on, it'll be fun." Jerome insisted. She smiled. "Fine, but I get the hair." Nina smirked. "It's all yours." Jerome ruffled his hair. The girls laughed and pulled him upstairs. Tori ran down to Jerome's room and grabbed the clothes she liked. She came back to Nina's room and handed them to him. "Now go change." She commanded. Jerome began to look at what was in his hands. "You can look at them when they're actually on your body and you're in the bathroom!" Tori pushed him out the door. After Jerome came back, Nina and Tori smiled at their work. He was wearing a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, non-ripped jeans, and black Converse. "Ok, now come sit down and I'll do your hair." Nina stated sitting Jerome in front of her mirror. She played with his hair for a minute then got started. She brushed it and parted it a couple of different ways. Then made her choice. Nina parted it like he usually had it, but without the gel. "Wait, you're forgetting something." Jerome exclaimed. "No I'm not." Nina replied. "You forgot to use gel." Jerome commented. "Nope. No gel this time." Nina answered. "What? Why not?" Jerome asked. "Because, girls like it natural. Not all gelled up." Nina stated. Jerome sighed. "Fine." He muttered. Nina and Tori giggled.

He was ready. Jerome was ready to meet Mara. "You look great Jerome." Nina smiled. "Oh! Don't forget this." Tori handed him a red rose. "Thanks guys, I really owe you one." Jerome replied. "No problem. Now go on and meet your Juliet Romeo." Nina urged. Jerome nodded and left through the front door.

Beck had seen it all. He saw how the girls and Jerome laughed as they got him ready, how Nina taught him the alphabet improve game, even though he was really kinda bad at it, Nina laughed anyway. He saw a whole new side of Jerome he never imagined. Beck also realized he couldn't do this to him. A couple hours before Jerome left, Beck went up to Mick and talked to him. "What do you mean you're not helping?" Mick asked. "Look, the tricks were fun when they were small, but this is going too far." Beck explained. "But we're so close!" Mick cried. Beck shrugged. "Sorry, but this thing is off." He said walking away. Mick shook his head in disappointment. "You're gonna get it Clark." He muttered.

Mara had just finished reading her book and was going to go get a drink of water. Nina and Tori were in the hallway talking about the duet between Beck and Tori. "Hi guys." Mara waved. "Hey Mara." Nina responded. Tori and Nina's heads shot up. "Mara!" They yelled together. "What! What's wrong?" Mara jumped. "You're supposed to be meeting Jerome at the clearing in 5 minutes!" Tori screamed. "What are you talking about? No I'm not." Mara answered. "But that's what you said on the note." Nina said. "What note/ I didn't write any note." Mara stated. Nina and Tori looked at each-other. "Oh no." They groaned. "would someone please tell me what's going on?" Mara pleaded. "It's the guys, Mick and Beck. They gave Jerome a fake letter saying it was from you." Nina explained. "Hey girls, what's up?" Beck asked from behind." Nina and Tori grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him toward them. "Why would you do something so mean Beck?" Nina asked him. "What are you talking about Nines?" Beck replied. "The prank you and Mick are pulling in Jerome." Tori added. "I told him to call it off. He must've pulled it anyway." Beck answered. "We have to get there in 2 minutes or Jerome could get seriously hurt." Nina exclaimed. **{ Jerome won't actually be 'hurt', he'll get his feelings hurt.} **They all ran out the door and headed for the clearing.

Jerome had just arrived at the clearing with about a minute to spare. All the sudden, he saw a figure coming out of the shadows. "There you are Mars." He greeted. The figure didn't reply. It just kept walking. "Are you alright?" Jerome asked. Then he recognized the shadow. It wasn't Mara at all. They smiled slyly. Mick laughed. "Didn't expect to see me did you?" He teased. "What's this about Mick?" Jerome sighed. "You're really slow aren't you Clark? I'm the one who sent the letter 'from Mara'. I'm the one who tricked you. I'm the reason you're here." Mick explained. "Why?" Jerome asked not showing emotion. "Because you've done so much to us! We're all sick of it, so I did something about it." Mick answered. Suddenly, Nina, Tori, Beck, and Mara all ran into the scene. "Mick, what are you doing?" She asked breathlessly. Mick laughed again. "Did you really think _my_ girlfriend would go out with you?" He joked. "Well maybe I would. Mick I see your goal, but I don't agree with it." Mara replied. "Don't say that! Beck, remember what he did to Nina!" Mick reminded. "I have nothing to do with this. It is really going too far Mick." Nina commented. "It's not worth it." Beck agreed. "Mick, I can't believe you would do this. I gave you a second chance and you blew it. We're just too different." Mara stated. Mick's smile faded. "What are you saying?" He asked. "We're done." Mara walked past him and over to Jerome. "Are you ok?" She asked gently. Jerome stepped back. "I wouldn't do this to you." He snapped throwing the rose on the ground. Then he ran off into the woods.

Nina was walking down the stairs looking for a certain friend of hers. "Hey, have you seen Fabian?" She asked. "He said he was going down to the school." Amber answered. "Thanks Amber." Nina thanked walking out the door. The first class Nina had checked was the history classroom. She opened the doors to see Fabian, puzzle piece in hand. "Hey, doing research?" She asked. "Oh, yeah. I just can't figure it out." Fabian responded. Nina nodded and sat down. "It seems like the cracks turn, but they don't come off." Fabian explained. "Did you try pulling them off?" Nina asked. "Yeah. I just don't know." Fabian sat the pyramid down. Nina picked it up and started examining it. "Hey, look at this," She urged, "There this little spin type of thing, like a code to a safe." "But we don't know the code." Fabian answered. Nina sighed and sat back in her seat. Suddenly, she heard a soft voice calling to her; "What's my name Nina?" It asked. Then it hit her. "Sarah's last name! Her parents must've kept this and locked like a safe!" Nina exclaimed. "What?" Fabian asked. "Give me the puzzle piece!" Nina yelled. Fabian quickly handed it to her. Nina began messing with the little code space. After she had Sarah's last name in, the pyramid opened. Nina gasped. She pulled out a small dagger from the pyramid. "Yes!" She cried. Fabian picked her up and spun her around. "You're a genius Nina!" He stated.

As soon as Nina's feet hit the ground, her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, and read the screen. "It's Beck. He says I need to get back to the house and rehearse with him and Tori." Nina stated. She started walking away. "Course, go run off to your boyfriend." Fabian muttered. Nina stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly. "Excuse me, but Beck is not my boyfriend." She responded. Fabian snorted. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." He answered. Nina raised her eye brows, taking offense. "And who are you to even know that?" She asked him. "Well because, it's obvious. You both go to the same school, you love the same things, you go to classes together, you've even known each-other for 12 years." Fabian explained. "So that makes us a couple?" "Pretty much." Fabian answered. Nina's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wouldn't just let Fabian tell her who she's dating right? No, she wouldn't. "Ok, I'm too mature for this." She grabbed her bag and began walking away again. "Oh, and by the way, I know you're moving back to California with Beck and Tori when they leave." Fabian added. Nina froze again. She spun around, anger in her eyes. "You were _eavesdropping _on us?" She asked. Fabian nodded. '_That's it!'_ Nina thought. "You know what, yes Fabian I'm going home with Tori and Beck. Do you want to know why? I'm scared Fabian. Scared because I know all these threats are Rufus and if you read the latest messages, it wouldn't be good. I know that he can't get to me in California. I know that everyone there can actually protect me, and let me show my fear. That's why I didn't tell you and Sibuna. Because you would've seen that I'm not as strong as you think I am." Nina was almost close to tears. Fabian suddenly regretted saying all the things he did to Nina. "And for the record, the only reason Beck and I are such good friends, is because I actually know him." Nina stated. "Nina, you know me too." Fabian whispered. "No I don't. I mean I actually _know _you, but I don't even know your middle name." Nina explained. "Like you know Beck's." Fabian doubted. Nina put her hands on her hips. "It's Avan. Beck Avan Oliver." She shot back. "Nina," Fabian began. "Don't Fabian. I don't want to hear it." Nina took her bag, and the dagger inside the pyramid with her, and stormed out of the room.

**Later Back at the House:**

Nina and Fabian slammed the front door and stomped off to their separate ways. "You're such a jerk!" Nina muttered. "Yeah, well have fun packing Nina!" Fabian snapped back. "Ugh!" Nina slammed the door to the girl's quarters loudly. Mick leaned against the door-frame and chuckled. "What did you do to make the beast come out in Nina?" He asked. "What do you mean 'come out'? The beast was always there!" Fabian yelled, making sure Nina could hear. Nina ripped the door open. "Shut up Fabian!" She screamed. "Only if you return the favor!" Fabian shouted back. "So what's all this about packing mate?" Mick asked. "Nina didn't bother to tell us that she's moving back to California when Beck and Tori leave after spring break." Fabian explained. Mick's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Fabian then left for his room, and before he collapsed on his bed, he sent one last text.

**Alright, chapter 7 is done. I really loved writing the fight scene, so I hope you guys like it too. Sorry I haven't updated. But right now my internet is down so I'm trying my best to post this. Here's the special thanks!**

**Izzi08!**

**Cammiestar58!**

**Skywealsey651!**

**Tobiasfangor92!**

**StoriesForever!**

**TeamEdmundandPeter!**

**Thalia Marie Grace!**

**Thanks so much and I love all you guys! Just so you know, Mara and Jerome WILL become a couple sometime. But any ways, bye guys!**

_**~Suki17**_


	8. Bonus: Peptalks and Video Chats

**Hi guys, sorry I didn't update, but I'm really kinda getting stuck on these last few chapters. This is actually a bonus because I wasn't even going to put it in here. Anyways, it's when the other girls try to calm Nina down, but she just won't let anything go. And Fabian talks to Mick and Alfie for advice on what he should do. Jerome also hasn't come back yet either. And since this is a bonus, it's going to be really short. Sorry, but I been having a bunch of writer's block lately. Ok, well hope you enjoy! **

It's been about 20 minutes since Nina and Fabian fight. All the girls except Mara were in her room trying to ease her anger.

"Nina, Fabian didn't mean any of that. I'm sure he was just tired or something." Amber stated. Nina snorted.

"Yeah, sure, you really think he was tired Amber? Then why did he eavesdrop on the conversation me and Tori had?" She shot back. Amber sighed.

"Look, he's just being a guy. Guys mess up all the time. All you have to do is ignore it." Patricia explained.

"Yeah, that won't be too hard. I plan on never talking to him again." Nina replied.

"You have to forgive him sometime Nina." Amber commented.

"Why should I? He doesn't deserve it. He'll never deserve my attention again." Nina crossed her arms.

"Because! You two _belong _together!" Amber whined.

"Not any more ok. I'm sick of him always being so jealous of Tori, Beck, Hollywood Arts, my carrier, everything." Nina went on.

"How can he make it up to you then?" Amber asked desperately.

"He'll have to prove to me that he really cares. And he'll have to understand I have to go back home every so often to work with Andre and the band for our music." Nina answered.

"Done! I'll make sure he understands!" Amber squealed before leaving the room. Nina groaned. Patricia rubbed her back.

"Hang in there Nines. Fabian's just being stupid right now." She cooed.

"But the worst part is, I don't really know anything about him. I don't even know his middle name." Nina responded.

"Well I don't know either." Patricia stated.

"But that's different. You guys will be friends forever, I have to go home after Spring Break and probably won't be back until late April at the least." Nina hid her face in her pillow.

"But you _will_ be here next year right? And the year after that to graduate." Patricia smiled.

"You're right, I will. I guess I'm just so mad he tried to tell me who I was dating, you know? I'm not dating Beck, and if I was I'd tell you guys." Nina tried to explain it to her.

"I know what you mean. And thanks for telling me about you and Beck. I'm actually surprised you trust me so much." Patricia admitted.

"Well we're like sisters now. And I really do trust you Patricia. But I think the others know that me and Beck aren't together. I mean, that would just be crazy right." Nina laughed. Patricia laughed with her.

"Yeah, that would be super crazy." She said. '_This is going to be real fun.' _Patricia smiled slyly.

**With the Guys:**

Mick entered his room to see Fabian frowning and messing with his guitar. He smiled. Whenever Fabian got mad, he always played his guitar.

"Hey," Mick greeted gently." Fabian looked up.

"Oh, hi." He replied. Fabian went on strumming his guitar. Mick noticed it was a different tune he was playing.

"Is it a new song?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's for Nina." Fabian answered.

"To say you're sorry?" Mick asked. Fabian nodded.

"I really messed up this time Mick. I'm probably the reason she's leaving after Spring Break."

"Well you both will get over it sometime." Mick reassured. Fabian nodded.

"Maybe."

Suddenly, Alfie came through the door smiling softly. He walked over and sat down on Fabian's bed. Alfie sighed looking down at his shoes. Mick then stood up.

"I'll see you guys later. I need to go practice 'football'." He left the room leaving the two.

"Are you ok Fabes?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Fabian responded.

"I'm really, really scared man." Alfie answered, panic in his voice. Fabian quickly sat up.

"Why, what happened?" He inquired.

"While you were at the school, Mick pulled this stupid prank on Jerome. He left a note saying it was from Mara and to meet him in the clearing. He set Jerome up and confronted him. But not too soon after, Nina, Tori, Beck and Mara got there only to be too late. Jerome had been really hurt and he ran into the woods. We haven't seen him since." Alfie explained.

"No way. Has he come back yet?"

"I just said that, he's still not home." Alfie repeated.

"Right, sorry. So, what do you think is going to happen to him out there?" Fabian wondered.

"I hope nothing. We all are worries sick about him." Alfie commented. "I'm sorry about you and Nina by the way."

"Oh don't remind me. The worst part was, she was right about everything she told me. Nina was right about how she doesn't know me like she knows Beck. She doesn't even know my middle name." Fabian stated. Alfie looked at him confused.

"No one does." He said. Fabian laughed.

"I know. That's the problem."

"Well if you want my advice, I think you should go apologize to her." Alfie stated. 

"Really? You think she would like that?" Fabian asked.

"Yes! Girls love it when the guys just admits he's sorry. Now you should hurry up before Nina goes to sleep!" Alfie urged. Fabian smile and hopped up off his bed. He thanked Alfie and left for the girl's room.

**With the Girls:**

"Hurry up Nina!" Tori squealed. Nina was downstairs getting a glass of water when Tori ran down to her and grabbed her by the arm. She ran her up to their room as fast as she could.

"Tori what is going on?"Nina asked her. Tori didn't answer, she just kept pulling Nina along. Once Tori got Nina to their room, Nina saw Beck sitting on the floor and he had Tori's computer in hand. What Nina found odd was, he was talking to the screen. But then she noticed he had head-phones in, except she still didn't understand the talking to the PC part. When Beck noticed the girls were there, he unplugged his head-phones from the slot in the computer.

"Hey Nina, have you met Cat and Robbie?" He asked turning the computer over displaying a girl with bright red hair and a boy with black curly hair. Nina squealed, running over and taking the computer.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you guys so much!" Nina cried.

"We missed you too Nina." Robbie replied.

"Hey, where's Rex at Robbie?" Nina asked him.

"Oh, he's over there on the couch. He really wanted to say hi, but he just fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow." Robbie answered.

"Oh, well that's fine just tell him I said hi though." Nina stated.

"We promise Nines." Robbie pledged.

"So Nina, how's everything in England?" Cat asked.

"Ugh, it's not so good today Cat." Nina responded.

"Why, what's up?" Robbie wondered.

"Oh, one of my friends Fabian and I had a fight today. He tried to tell me who I was dating and he was nagging on me about coming home after Break." Nina answered.

"Awww, I'm sorry Nina." Cat gushed.

"It's ok, but I kinda plan on getting my space _away_ from Fabian for awhile." Nina added. She went on talking and laughing with her friends for hours, but little did she know that Fabian was ,yet again, listening behind the door.

**Yay! I finally updated this fic.! Sorry about it being so short though. By the way, did you guys like this typing structure better than it all being squashed together? I just did it all mushed because I thought you liked it better like that instead. Well I don't know the title for chapter 9 yet, but it's when Beck gets a mysterious text from 'Jerome' and goes looking for him in the woods alone. Fabian comes up with an idea to make it up to Nina, assuming it works. But when Tori and Beck go missing, Nina begins to panic and actually wishes Victor was there to go find them. Anyways, I love you all and here's the 'special thanks'.**

**I!**

**DJDvampgirlp227!**

**Well that's all I have that haven't been done already. But if I never included you on a Thanks, please tell me. Well I love you guys and see you next time!**

**~Suki17**


	9. Missing and Kidnapping

**I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm having a really hard time without any episodes around now. No new episode, no inspiration. At least I **_**was**_** stuck until I got a message. I'd like to thank Jerina3427 for helping me out with story. This is chapter 9 and it might be called Kidnaps or Missing, I haven't decided yet. And it's when Tori, Beck and s few other people get kidnapped. Hope you like it!**

Mara was really starting to worry. Jerome still hadn't come home. She had called and called, but he just wouldn't answer. When she remembered how hurt he looked last night, she cried a few times. How could Mick do this? It was just plain cruel and not like him at all. Mara had just been sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her, just staring at the phone. Waiting for a call, a text, and e-mail, anything. Just one sign to let her know he was ok. Suddenly, Nina came downstairs and took one look at her.

"Has he come back yet?" She asked quietly. Mara shook her head, revealing her tear stained cheeks. Nina frowned and sat next to her, putting her arm around her friend. "It'll all be ok Mars, he'll be fine. You know Jerome, can't go a day without pulling some-sort of prank on us." Nina joked.

Mara laughed at looked up at her. "Thanks Nina, you always know what to say." She told her. Nina smiled.

"Anytime." She simply replied. Nina then gave her knee a quick squeeze and got up, walking away. She headed to the place she swore she would never go again. She stopped at the front of _his _door and knocked. It took longer than she wanted, but then _he_ finally opened up.

"Amber said you wanted to see me."

"Oh yeah, thanks for coming." Fabian replied closing the door behind her. Nina walked over and sat on his bed, her arms crossed. She watched as Fabian hurried over to his guitar case and quickly took it out. He put the strap over his shoulder and started tuning the strings.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked. Just as she said that, Fabian jumped over at her and started strumming, making her jump back a little shocked.

_I'm, I'm good at wasting time  
I think lyrics need to rhyme  
And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to grow a mustache_

I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please  
And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me  
And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love you when you say my name

If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, slightly amusing  
Introducing me

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
La la la la  
La la la la la la la la, da

I never trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use to the word "dude"  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
And I've never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on 'em  
I love the sound of violins  
And making someone smile

To her dismay, Nina's smile slowly curled into a smile. She didn't want to let him off that easy, but she couldn't help it.__

If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, possibly amusing  
Introducing me

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time

So if you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
Introducing me

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo doo doo

Introducing me!

Fabian looked down and sighed. "It's William." He said smiling.

Nina gave him a puzzled look. "What?" She asked.

"My middle name, it's William." Fabian repeated.

Nina smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Nina, you were absolutely right about everything you said to me yesterday. I don't know you as well as Beck does, and I probably won't for awhile now that you're leaving, but I would love to get to know you. The real you. I want to be the person someone would come up to and ask me for a fact about you, or if they didn't know something, I could tell them. Because I never, and I mean never, even imagined you being a performer. But you are and you're wonderful at it, and you'll get even better after Spring Break."

Nina couldn't believe she was hearing this. This was the Fabian she knew, not the jerk she had met yesterday. Fabian saw her smile and looked her in the eye. "So does this mean we're ok?" He asked. Nina laughed and nodded.

"Yes, yes it does. Come here." She answered pulling him in for a hug.

**Later that Day:**

Beck was just chilling out on the couch alone reading the new book he got the other day. It was about five high school students who met in detention and former a band together. It was a really great book too. He hadn't even put it down for the last hour. **{P.S. The book is Lemonade Mouth. You should really read {and} watch the movie! It's great!} **All the sudden he got a text from Jerome.

**Hey, I'm in the clearing. Come pick me up now.**

It read. Beck's eyes went wide and he jumped out of his seat. He ran up to where the stairs began and started yelling like crazy.

"Guys! Guys, get down here! It's Jerome, he needs my help!" He shouted. But no one came. He knew Mara went up to her room to get changed, and that the other girls went out for lunch, but the guys were still home right? After about 4 minutes without an answer, Beck sighed and grabbed his jacket, heading out the door.

..

Beck was at the clearing in the woods and walking around looking for his blonde friend.

"Jerome!" He called. "Dude, I'm here. Are you ok, ready to go?" He kept shouting to the trees. Beck then heard a mumbling sound coming from around the corner. He walked around a huge tree to see Jerome sitting there, his hands and feet ties together with his mouth taped shut. His eyes were wide with fear and it's like he was trying to scream. Beck gasped and didn't notice Jerome's mumbles get louder. Instead, the last thing he remembers was seeing a guy in a leather jacket grabbing him by the neck and covering his mouth with his hand.

He whispered; "Thanks for coming." And then Beck's vision fell black when he felt something like a needle be injected into his arm.

When he woke up, Beck was tied up in a corner next to Jerome, his head throbbing like crazy. He looked up and saw Jerome's eyes locked on the door. "What are we doing here?"

"What do you think? We've been kidnapped by a crazy psycho who's obsessed about getting to Nina and everyone else." Jerome responded.

"Why does he want Nina?" Beck wondered.

Jerome sighed. "It's a long story…" Jerome told him. Beck shrugged.

"Well looks like we've got some time." He said.

**Later that Night: **

Rufus had just walked through the double secured door and strolled over to the two boys.

"Hope you had a nice nap," He said, "But now here comes the real job.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"I mean, you are going to call your little music loving friend and invite her over." Rufus snapped.

"Forget it!" Beck shouted. Rufus shot him a glare.

"I thought you'd say that. Listen, if you don't give your girlfriend a call, I'll really make she really suffer the consequences and you'll never hear her sing again." He threatened. Beck's face fell and he agreed to do what Rufus said.

Tori had just got back from this cute little café in town she went to with Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Fabian and Nina. She was just about ready to go to bed when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and it read; _Beck._ Tori quickly picked it up, even though there was a slight pause when she answered.

"Tori?' Beck asked.

"Yeah Beck, where have you been? You missed out on the most insanely good British café ever!" Tori exclaimed.

"Never mind that, I need your help. I finally found Jerome and we're at the clearing in the woods. I need you to come pick us up." Beck replied. Tori's eyebrows furrowed.

"Ok, sure. I'll be there soon." She answered hanging up. Beck closed his eyes tightly.

"No, Tori! Don't come!" He tried to warn her. But Rufus ran over to him and snatched the phone out of his hands.

"That was not the plan!" He snapped.

"You think I care?" Beck responded. Rufus narrowed his eyes and stomped away. He had some business to take care of. 

..

Tori had her light jacket on to protect her from the cold night air. It was almost 9 at night and she was stalking around with a flashlight calling Beck and Jerome's names.

"Beck! Jerome! Where are you guys?" She yelled out. She suddenly heard a quiet voice calling her name. Tori turned around to see Beck with a worried look on his face.

"Beck!" She sighed with relief, hugging him. "You scared me half to death!"

"Tori listen to me, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Beck tried to tell her.

"What are you talking about? I think we need to get you home." Tori replied.

"Oh that won't be happening sweetheart." Rufus said, swinging around the corner. Tori's eyes widened.

"Beck, who's this?" She asked. Beck shrugged.

"I really tried to tell you," He started. But then Tori was grabbed by the waist and had she mouth cupped by Rufus's hand. She screeched as loud as she could, but it was no use.

"You can scream as much as you want, but no none will hear you." He whispered into her ear.

"Wait, you promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Beck reminded.

"Oh, I won't. She's just taking me one step closer to the chosen one."

**At the School:**

It was about 10 o'clock at night and Nina was walking downstairs in her PJ's with Amber.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tori or Beck tonight?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads. Nina sighed. "Oh no." She whispered to Amber.

"What's wrong?" Amber wondered.

"They've been gone for hours. That can't be good." Nina answered.

"Well maybe they went out together!" Amber exclaimed. Nina gave her a confused look and shook her head.

"No, I'm going to go look for them." She stated grabbing her jacket.

"But you're in your PJ's, you'll freeze!"

"Well it'll be worth it when I find them. Maybe I'll even come across Jerome." Nina smiled and waved as she walked out the door.

She was alone in the woods walking around when she felt something under her shoe. Nina mover her foot and picked the item up. It was a locket shaped like an H and an A **{Hollywood Arts logo}** she opened it to find a picture of herself and Tori. Their arms around each-other, smiling brightly. "No," Nina whispered. Then she heard a scream and then Nina lost her vision.

**Finally! I finally updated and I hope I will soon. If you see her, please thank ****Jerina3427**** for helping me out of my rut. I'll try my best to update before school starts, but with my birthday and summer projects, it might take awhile. Thank you so much and tell me if you haven't had your special thanks yet. I love you all and have a good 4****th**** of July!**

**~Suki17 {+ a little help from ****Jerina3427!****}**


	10. Rescue Teams

**WARNING!**

**This story is about to get really intense. There might be some blood involved, but not too much. Maybe a few other scary things, but I'm not sure. **

**Hi guys, sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had some more help from Jerina3427. The italics are the parts that she wrote. I don't have too much today, so I'm just going to let you read. Hope you all like it!**

Nina just began to regain her vision. She tried to stand up, but failed. She prepared to hit the cold, hard floor, but it never came. Instead she felt a few pairs of arms catch her. "Easy there Nines!" Neck cried, pulling her back up. Nina groaned and grasped her throbbing head.

"What happened? Where are we?" She asked.

Tori shrugged. "Who knows? All we remember is this crazy guy captured us all one by one."

"How did he get to you guys though?" Nina wondered.

"First, he texted my pretending to be Jerome, and then he made me call Tori or else she would get hurt." Beck explained.

Nina's head was spinning. She couldn't take all this. She knew that it was all her fault that this happened. Nina knew she shouldn't have lied to Tori about the mystery. It only led to getting them all kidnapped. Tori noticed how Nina got quiet all the sudden and leaned down next to her.

"Nina," She whispered. "What's going on?"

**At the School:**

_Fabian was in his room strumming on his guitar when he heard an ear piercing shriek. Everyone immediately ran up to her room, except Mick who was out for a short jog. They burst through the door of Amber's room to see her sitting on the floor crying. "Amber!" Patricia cried running over to her. "What's wrong? Where's Nina?"_

"_S-s-she w-went to f-find Tori, Beck, and Jerome. After that she never c-came back!" Amber said crying into Mara's shoulder._

_Fabian looked to his right to see Amber's computer. It had a video paused. He pressed play and everyone listened. "Well look at what I have here!" A man called._

"_That's Rufus!" Patricia shouted._

"_The Chosen One and her beloved friends!" Rufus growled motioning over to Jerome, Tori, and Beck who we all in a corner tied up. "if you're watching this, that means I haven't killed them. Yet. And I won't unless you meet my demands. I want the Elixir, the puzzle pieces, and Victor! You give me what I want and I'll give you your friends and the Chosen One. Meet me in the clearing at 8 o'clock or else!" Rufus was holding the dagger Nina had found in the pyramid up to her throat. He pushed it harder until Nina let out a small grunt and blood started to drip onto the floor._

"_Fabian, I thought you didn't have the Elixir. Why would Rufus ask for it if he knows we don't have it?" Amber asked. That's a question Fabian thought he would never hear._

_He sighed. "About that…"_

..

Rufus then dropped Nina to the ground, letting her fall. Nina grasped her throat and gasped for air. Jerome and Beck tried to pull away from the rope and toward her, but it was no use. They were all stuck here. "Nina! Are you ok?" Tori was close to tears now.

Nina nodded, and started a coughing fit. "I'm fine." She managed to choke out. Rufus pick her up and dragged her over to the others. Tori and Nina hugged each-other tightly and Rufus glared at them.

"I'm going out. Now you all better be good or, well, you know what would probably happen." Rufus smirked at the last part. He opened the door and looked back over his shoulder. "And don't even try to escape. You know it's not possible."

"You're sick!" Jerome snapped. Rufus turned around.

"Why thank you Jerome." He said and then slammed the door shut laughing evily.

After she was sure he was gone. Nina turned toward the others. "We have to get out of here!" She whispered harshly.

"Why bother? Like he said, he'd kill us if we tried to pull anything." Beck reminded.

"Well if it does come to that, then I want you guys to escape without me." Nina told them.

"Nina, we can't-" Tori started.

"No, I'm the reason you guys got into this mess. I should've told you it all from the beginning. I'm sorry Tori, I never should have kept this a secret from you. And you too Beck. You guys are my best friends and it's my fault you here." Nina cut her off.

"Hurtful!" Jerome whined. Nina chuckled.

"You too Jerome." She said. Jerome smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Ok, so does anyone still have their phones?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Rufus took them with him. He put them in his coat pocket." Tori answered.

"But wait, Rufus didn't even take his jacket." Nina reminded. A smug grin appeared on everyone's face. They all ran over to where Rufus was keeping his coat and checked his pocket.

Jerome pulled out bits and pieces of what looked like it was once a phone. He groaned. "He broke mine!"

"Ah ha!" Tori cried pulling a phone out of the back pocket. Everyone cheered quietly.

"That's mine! Let me see it!" Beck told her. Tori handed it to him. Nina leaned over his shoulder.

"Call Patricia or Amber!" She commanded. Beck nodded and dialed the number.

..

"You WHAT?" Amber screamed at Fabian.

"I have the Elixir in my bag! I never really lost it! I just said that so Victor wouldn't be suspicious anymore!" Fabian cried, backing away from Amber.

"I can't believe you lied to us! That's against the Sibuna Code!" Amber yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do!" Fabian prepared for Amber's anger to go out of control, so he held his arms in front of him and closed his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Patricia called pulling Amber back. "It doesn't matter right now. What we really need to focus on is how to save Nina, Tori, Beck, and Jerome." She told them.

All the sudden, Patricia's phone rang. She picked it up and her eyes went wide. "It's Beck!" She exclaimed. Everyone ran over to her and tried to listen to what he was saying. "Hello?" Patricia answered.

"Patricia! I'm so glad you picked up!" Nina's voice shouted.

Patricia covered the receiver with her hand. "It's Nina." She mouthed. Everyone motioned for her to keep talking. She put the phone back to her ear. "So where are you guys?"

"We're in the old warehouse Rufus trapped you in before! You have to hurry because we're running out of time!" Nina said franticly. Patricia tried to reply, but that's when she heard Tori scream.

"I told you! Don't try to pull anything!" Rufus yelled. There was struggle, then the line dropped.

Patricia hung up the phone. "What happened?" Mara asked.

"Rufus took the phone away. But they're at the abandoned warehouse in the woods. Nina just said to hurry." She explained.

"Well what are we supposed to do now? We can't go in there alone, not when Rufus has the dagger." Amber stated. Everyone sighed and their spirits dropped for a good 5 minutes. But they were revised when they heard the best thing all day.

"Hello! Trudy, are you here? I'm back!" Victor called from the front door. The teens' faces lit up and they all raced down to meet him.

"Victor, I have never been so happy to see you I my life!" Amber cried, giving him a hug. Victor gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" He said prying Amber off him. "What's going on?"

"Victor, we really need your help." Patricia stated.

"Yeah, Nina, Jerome, Tori, and Beck have all been kidnapped! Rufus took them all to the old warehouse in the woods and he'll probably kill them if we don't give him what he wants!" Amber added.

"What does he want?" Victor inquired.

"He wants you, the puzzle pieces, and the Elixir, but we-" He cut Patricia off.

"What? The Elixir? You have the Elixir?" He asked, taking Fabian by the collar and pushing him up against the wall. "Give it to me boy, give it to me now!" He shouted.

"We won't give it to you unless you help us save our friends. Is it a deal?" Patricia asked, pulling him off Fabian. She stuck out her hand. Victor stared at it for a moment and then he took it in his. "Good, now come on. We have a lot of work to do in the next hour before 8."

..

"You foolish brats! Why can't you listen to orders?" Rufus screamed in Nina's face. That was it.

"I'll never listen to a single order you give me you maniac!" She yelled back. Rufus's face turned a bright red and he slapped Nina across her cheek. She grunted, but looked back toward him.

Rufus snickered. "Well aren't you a tough one. I always thought you were the one with no back-bone. Always too nice to say anything that was on your mind. But now is see. You have all that anger building up inside you, and you never share it. Let it all out. Go ahead." He grinned at Nina. She felt like her chest was about to burst at how fast her heart was racing.

"No! I won't hurt other people just because they hurt me! I won't take revenge on innocent people either. You know why? Because I'm not like you! And I never will be!" She shrieked. Rufus grin vanished. Now his cold stares were back.

"Now that was going a little too far." He said. And before she could get out of the way, Rufus grabbed the dagger from behind his back and stabbed Nina right in the arm. She cried in pain. Tori gasped and hid her face into Beck's shoulder. Rufus yanked the dagger out of Nina's arm and left her there out on the floor. "Oh would you look at the time? It's already 15 minutes until 8. I better get going." He simply stated, grabbing his coat and walking out the door. The other three ran over to Nina as fast as they could.

"Nina, Nina look at me. Can you hear me?" Tori asked, tapping her cheeks. Nina groaned, but nodded.

"It's ok, I'm fine." She muttered.

"No you're not. You at you, you're arm won't stop bleeding." Beck replied. he quickly tore off a piece of his plaid shirt and wrapped it around her arm. Nina smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem. It's going to be alright Nines. I promise." Beck answered looked at the doors.

**Later that Night:**

It was now dark and Rufus was sitting on the top of his car, waiting for the teens to show up with what he wanted. All the sudden he heard a car pulling close and then he saw Victor's headlights. Victor hopped out and slammed his door shut. He stomped over to Rufus and glared.

"What's the meaning of this Rufus? I thought we agreed you wouldn't kidnap anymore children." He reminded.

"But they aren't children anymore Victor. No, they're very close to being adults and you know that. Wouldn't they were capable of escaping their selves without an old man's help?" Rufus replied.

"I'm now older than you are Rufus. Now just give me the kids and we can go our separate ways." Victor replied.

"It's not that easy Victor!" Rufus started, and then he began a whole fight with Victor, no surprise there. But neither of them noticed that Fabian, Amber, and Patricia hopped out of the back of Victor's car and slowly sneaked into the warehouse.

**Meanwhile:**

Nina, Beck, Tori, and Jerome were all leaning against each-other in the corner trying to cheer themselves up. But it wasn't working very well. They were all tired, hungry, thirsty, and their energy was gone.

"You remember what Andre's grandmother used to say to him?" Tori asked Nina.

"Which one? The part where she said never trust a panda bear or that she thinks Robbie's an evil scientist." Nina answered.

"No, when she said you can always make something better, by singing a song." Tori stated.

"Oh yeah, I remember however bad the situation was, it would all turn out ok. That's the day we almost dehydrated in my R.V." Beck recalled. Tori nodded.

"That's the one. So come on, let's… sing… a-a song." Tori said, almost falling asleep.

"What song?" Jerome asked.

"I don't care!" Tori tried to shout. But it only came out in a weak whisper.

Nina cleared her throat and sat up straight. "We learned this in music class last semester. Remember the Showcase when you got back a Rider?"

"Yeah, that's the song you and me performed." Beck added.

{Beck}

"_They say that life is a two-way street  
When you're not sure, you gotta trust your feet  
To know the right way_

_{Tori}_

You can keep on moving with your head down  
Or you can stop and take a look around  
And that's the choice I've made  
(I've made, yeah)  
{Everyone}  
It's for that movie inside your head  
Making memories we can't forget  
But when you can't forget  
{Nina}  
You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
So live it loud, here and now  
This moment, it won't be ignored  
So why not open up that door?  
It's what we came here for  
{Everyone}  
For every song we let play outside  
The melodies we get to write  
Every time we sing, oh yeah."

Suddenly, Fabian, Amber, and Patricia burst through the doors. Nina, Tori, and the guys quickly hopped to their feet. "Nina!" Amber cried running over to her and giving her a hug. She did the same to Tori.

"You guys came!" Jerome explained.

"Of course we did, but we don't have time for that now. We need to get you all into the trunk of Victor's car before Rufus sees!" Fabian commanded.

Everyone nodded and ran out to the clearing and into Victor's car.

**There chapter 10. Double Digits! I'm so excited! And yes, I'm aware of someone using my ideas as their own, but it's ok. We cleared it all up, so please don't give either of us a hard time. You know I love you guys and I'm trying to update more now that it's summer. I think there might be maybe two more chapters and that's the end of Visitors. But, there will be a sequel except I don't know when. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you soon!**

**Oh Wait! Here's a very special thanks to someone who's been helping me on ALL my stories.**

**Thank you very much Jerina3427!**

**You're the best and I'll see you guys next time! Tell me what you think!**

**~Suki17**


	11. Home Again Kinda

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been suffering from HWBS. My case has been really bad and I'm just now getting over it. For you who don't know, HWBS stands for **_**Hated Writer's Block Syndrome. **_** I've had it forever, but I'm back and ready to finish this story. Yay! Just one more chapter until the big finish! I'm so excited! Well, I guess I'll let you guys get your reading on and I hope you like it!**

All the Anubis kids burst through the doors laughing loudly. They had actually pulled the whole thing off. They had hid in the back of Victor's car, and waited a good while before he angrily hopped inside, slamming the door and quickly taking off. Everyone doubted Victor saw them jump out of the trunk and run into the house, but who could be sure?

"I can't believe we just pulled that off!" Nina exclaimed.

"Pulled what off?" Trudy asked, walking into the hallway, a dishtowel over her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing just a little fun around town. You know us teenagers, always getting into trouble." Amber joked. Everyone pretended to laugh with her on the quick save she came up with.

Trudy smiled. "Well not too much trouble I hope. If I get a late night visit from any police men, you're all going to be in some real trouble." She warned. The kids laughed.

"Don't worry Trudy; I was there to supervise everything." Jerome stated.

She raised her eye brows. "And of course that makes me feel better." She told him. The kids laughed as Jerome hung his with a fake pout on his face. "Come along now, dinner's almost ready." Trudy said, motioning toward the kitchen. All the teens followed her, except Mara.

She hesitated, but spoke up. "Uh, Jerome! Can I talk to you for a minute?" She wondered. Jerome looked over his shoulder and walked back. He nodded, with a concerned expression. "Um, about the other night," Mara started.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this Mara." Jerome replied and he turned to leave.

Mara gently pulled him back by his arm. "But Jerome-" She began again.

"Do you really want me to feel worse about what happened Mara? Because I don't feel very good and I definitely don't need you and Mick rubbing it in my face."Jerome snapped.

"Jerome wait!" Mara called after him. But he didn't listen; Jerome kept on trudging toward the kitchen. Now Mara was panicking and she didn't know what to do. Before she knew it, she was blurting out random things. "I broke up with Mick!"

Jerome stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around, not knowing if he heard right. "What?"

"I didn't like how he treating you. And I hated seeing you hurt, so I ended it. Seeing the hurt in your eyes just broke my heart into a million pieces." Mara confessed, slowly stepping closer to him.

"Really?" Jerome asked. Mara nodded. "You actually cared?"

"Of course I cared! I was worried sick about you! I stayed up all night just staring at the phone waiting for you to call." Mara told him. Jerome's frown started to turn into a smile, but he tried to hide it.

"You know, you did make a beautiful princess the other day at the pawn shop Mara." He stated.

Mara smiled. "And you're the handsome King of Pranks." She told him. Before he could respond, Mara stood on her tip-toes and kissed Jerome softly on the lips. Jerome cupped her cheek with his hand and could feel Mara smile. All the sudden they both heard a round of applause. They quickly broke apart to see all of their roommates, plus Tori and Beck, all clapping a cheering. Even Mick was standing in the back. He was clapped, but not with a quality smile.

"Will we ever get some privacy in this house?" Jerome whispered.

"I doubt it." Mara whispered back before swiftly giving him a peck on the cheek and walking off to join the others.

"Getting busy Mara?" Patricia smirked.

Mara's mouth dropped and she laughed. She hit her friend lightly on the shoulder. "No silly! It's not funny!"

"Oh, but can we just tease you a little?" Tori joked. Mara laughed and shook her head.

She was about to reply when Trudy called: "Everyone into the common room! I have a surprise!" to them. All the teens in Anubis House walked into the living room to see lots of black and red streamers hanging from walls and shelves, piles of confetti all over the tables and floor, balloons tied to the chairs and chandelier, and a huge banner that read: "_We'll miss you Tori and Beck!" _

"Awww, Trudy this so sweet! Thank you so much!" Tori thanked giving her a hug along with Beck. "But we're not the only ones leaving after break…"

Trudy gave her a puzzled look. "What are talking about dear? Who could possibly be going with y-" She stopped when she saw everyone look at Nina. "Oh no, no, no! Not my lovely!" Trudy cried, pulling Nina for a hug. She sighed letting go of her. "Now what am I going to do about the cake?"

Alfie's head immediately shot up. "What cake?" He asked eagerly. Just then, Amber and Mara both walked in each holding a side of the cake Trudy had made. It was in a rectangular shape, had black frosting for a back-round and a small HA in the corner. In red cursive letters it read: _Love You Both Tori and Beck!_

"That's the one I'm guessing." Beck exclaimed.

Trudy nodded. "Yes it is and now I have the engraving wrong." She stated.

"I think we can fix that." Jerome reassured, sticking his finger into the frosting and drawing something no one could really make out until he was finished. He had written: _Along with Nina!_ With his finger. Everyone let out a laugh. They all grabbed a slice and sat down somewhere in the living room. Nina, Amber, Alfie, and Mara all sat on the couch together, while Beck sat on the floor leaning against Nina, Fabian on the chair, Jerome, Tori, and Patricia leaning against the doorway, and Mick in his room. Everyone was laughing and talking and having a good time. Alfie even flicked his frosting at Jerome, causing a small food fight.

All the sudden, Patricia leaned over to Tori. "Well Mara didn't say anything about teasing Jerome." She whispered. Tori smiled and nodded. The two walked over to the tall boy and smiled casually. Well, _trying_ to act casual.

"Why are you two smiling like that?" Jerome asked. The girls just kept on with their bright faces. "Knock it off, it's really creeping me out."

"So, we heard about you and Mara, Jerome." Tori finally said.

"You didn't hear, you saw. I know everyone was watching." Jerome simply answered.

Patricia chuckled. "Well how does it feel to be tied down Mr. Player?" She joked.

"It's a miracle! The Player has been tamed!" Tori added.

"Eh, too bad she's using you. The two of you were actually cute together." Patricia stated, faking as her face fell.

All the sudden, Jerome starting choking on his slice of cake. "What!" He managed to say.

"I was just kidding Slimeball!" Patricia and Tori burst out laughing.

Jerome shot them a glare. "Ha-ha, very funny. I almost coughed up a lung thanks to you."

"But you really do make her happy. Just remember, if you break her heart…" Patricia's face expression suddenly darkened, "I'll break your neck."

Jerome's eyes went wide and he nodded quickly. Patricia and Tori smiled, walking over to the couch where Amber was eagerly talking to Nina. "Ok, so I was thinking, the first page of the scrapbook should be of Mara and Jerome with Jerome's arm around her and in black cursive letters it would say: _Finally!_" She cried.

Nina laughed. "Sounds great Amber, but I don't know if Mara and Jerome are going to want you taking pictures of them all the time." She reminded.

"Oh, I know. And that's why you're helping me!" Amber exclaimed.

Nina then choked on her cake slightly. "What!"

"What is with all the choking today?" Patricia whispered in Tori's ear, who shrugged. After a good 45 minutes, Tori finally got the guts to go up to Nina.

"Hey," She greeted softly.

"Hey Tors." Nina smiled, scooting over to make room for her on the couch. "What's wrong?' She asked, noticing Tori's face.

Tori sighed. "Nina, I need to know what was with all the kidnapping." She confessed. Nina's face suddenly went as pale as a sheet. She franticly looked around the room for a Sibuna Member, then she spotted Patricia and Amber over in a corner in the room.

She laughed nervously. "Hang on; I'm going to go get something to drink." She said, before jumping up and quickly walking over and pulling the two girls out into the hallway. "Sibuna Meeting. Now." She commanded, going back into the living room.

"Why, what's wrong?" Patricia called after her. But Nina didn't listen, she just grabbed Jerome and Fabian as fast as she could and ran out into the hallway again.

"What's going on? I was going to talk to Mara!" Jerome complained.

"We've got bigger problems. Tori really wants to know about what happened with Rufus." Nina told them.

"Well you can't tell her!" Patricia reminded.

"I know, but I can't just leave her hanging!" Nina cried.

"Can't you lie?" Jerome asked.

"You don't know my cousin. She can tell if anyone's lying, especially me. It'll only make things worse." Nina explained.

"What do we do?" Fabian wondered. After a few minutes of pure panic, Amber finally spoke up.

"We tell them." Everyone looked at her confused. "All of them. Nina's right, we can't keep hiding this from everyone forever. They will find out and then it'll really be terrible." She stated.

Everyone stared at her amazed. "Wow, Amber, that might just be the most selfless thing you've ever said." Nina joked.

"Thank you!" Amber replied.

"So it's settled? We tell them?" Fabian checked. Patricia nodded. Everyone agreed and they all recited the Sibuna chant. They all headed out into the common room and sat down on the couch.

"Guys," Nina started. "We have something to tell you."

..

"I can't believe it." Beck whispered.

"So after all this time, you've had to hide this whole thing from us?" Mara asked. Sibuna nodded. She sighed.

"We're really sorry Mara." Patricia apologized.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? We're the ones who should be sorry, we were probably putting loads of pressure on you! We were the ones who were always bugging you when you were just trying to protect us." Mara replied.

"You were." Alfie said nodding his head. Patricia hit him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Alfie!" She hissed. "Not now!"

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Amber wondered.

"Of course not! This is probably the most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Mara stated, stepping closer to Jerome. "And to think, all this time you've been my guardian." Jerome smiled and the two started to lean in.

"I changed my mind; this is going to be the front page of the Jara scrapbook! Go get the camera Nina! Go!" Amber rushed. Nina laughed and just pulled out her phone instead. She snapped the picture just as the gap closed between them.

"Happy?" She asked Amber, who nodded eagerly. Everyone laughed and went their separate ways in the room, talking and having fun again. Beck and Nina were sitting on the couch talking until Fabian walked up to them.

"Hey guys," He said softly.

"Hey Fabes, what's up?" Beck asked.

"Look, I'm really sorry about giving you both such a hard time about everything and being so rude. Probably not the best part of your trip here, but I really am sorry." Fabian told them.

"Fabian, why are you saying this?" Nina wondered.

"I just feel really bad and you're right, I shouldn't try to control you and I can't tell you who to date. But I hope your carriers go well and you two are very happy together." Fabian smile weakly, even though what he was saying was killing him inside.

Beck and Nina's heads both shot towards each-other's and their eyes widened. "WHAT!" They both yelled.

"What's wrong?" Fabian wondered, now everyone's attention was drawn to them.

"Nina and I are not together!" Beck stated.

"You're not?" Amber jumped in.

"No! He's like my brother! And I was telling Patricia the other day how we weren't." Nina agreed. Everyone's gaze then was fixed on Patricia. She smiled casually.

"What?" She asked.

"You knew Nina and Beck weren't dating and you never told us?" Mara wondered.

Patricia thought for a minute. "You know, I wouldn't have put it like this, but yeah that sounds about right." She stated. She received a few death glares, but mostly from Amber and Fabian. "What now?"

"You almost broke up Fabina!" Amber cried in rage.

"Fa- what?" Jerome asked. Fabian turned bright red and shook his head no. But Amber didn't get the signal.

"I said Fabina. That's a mix between Nina and Fabian; Mick said Fabian was mumbling it in his sleep." She answered. Everyone bursts out into small fits of laughter, even Nina giggled a few times when she saw how Fabian slapped his forehead and wouldn't look at her.

"And besides," Tori said, after she was done laughing, "Beck has a girlfriend." She reminded.

"Well…" Beck started, like usual to mess with Jade.

"Ha-ha, very funny Beck." Tori laughed.

"Who says I was joking?" Beck asked her. Tori immediately stopped laughing and her head shot around.

Patricia, noticing what was about to happen, started pushing people out of the room. "I think we need to give our friends here some privacy." She stated.

After the last person was out of the room, no pointing fingers but Alfie, Tori turned to Beck again. "So what's with you and Jade?" She asked.

"She met a guy named Jason and was relieved when I told I think we need to end things." Beck explained.

"Does he go to our school?"

"He does now; Jade set him up with an audition this Friday." Beck answered.

"But what made you want to break up?" Tori asked.

Beck smiled. "Because I'm falling for someone else." He told her.

"Who?" Tori wondered.

"Well I'll give you a hint; she's pretty, she's sweet, she's loves music, and she has a beautiful voice." Beck tried to tell her.

But Tori still didn't get it. "Ok I give up, who is she?"

Beck laughed. "It's you silly!" He stated.

"Me? Seriously?" Tori asked. Beck nodded. "Then I have good news for you." She said smiling.

"What's that?" Beck wondered.

"I'm falling for you too." Tori admitted. They both smiled and leaned in until their lips touched. But they were interrupted by someone outside the door.

"Yes!" They cried. "Finally, Nina Martin you are Victorious!" Beck and Tori laughed, and looked around the corner to see Nina jumping up and down. All the sudden, Fabian came down the stairs and grabbed hold of her arm.

"I'll take care of her." He whispered, pulling Nina along with him.

**The Next Day:**

"Nina Martin, you are not leaving this house without promising to call, e-mail, text, and IM everyday you're gone, say you're coming back soon, bring us back all keepsakes, and…" Amber went on.

"And what Amber?" Nina laughed.

"Giving me a hug."

Nina smiled. "Now that I can make an acceptation." She said pulling her blonde friend in for a hug. When they let go, Patricia was standing right behind.

"And me?" She asked quietly. Nina nodded and gave her a hug as well.

Mara showed up afterwards, tearing flowing freely. "Aw Mars." Nina mumbled, wrapping her arms around her. Mara hugged back and sniffled a few times.

"Don't forget us." She whispered.

Nina let go and smiled softly. "Never." She whispered back.

Then came Alfie and Jerome. "Hey, don't forget us." Alfie told her.

"Oh that could never happen." Nina replied, hugging them both.

"We're really going to miss you Nines." Jerome said, rubbing her back.

"I'll miss you guys too." Nina answered, letting go. Mick walked up and opened his arms. Nina laughed slightly and put herself between them.

"You'll be back soon, yeah?" He asked. Nina nodded. "Well bring me back a souvenir." He reminded.

Nina chuckled and moved on to her house mother. Trudy was also crying. "Aw Trudy don't cry, I'll be back soon." Nina reassured, trying her best to hold back her own tears. She was pulled into a hug while Trudy stroked her hair.

"I know, it's just so sad to see my little lovely go." She said, her voice shaking. They both stood there for a few minutes holding each-other until they had to let go.

Surprisingly, Nina actually walked up to Victor. They stood their staring at each-other until Nina threw herself at him. "Thank you." She whispered.

And Victor actually hugged her back slightly. "You're welcome Miss Martin." He grumbled.

Nina smiled, letting go. And then was the moment of truth. Fabian. Nina tried her best to smile, but tears flowed down her cheeks instead. "Oh come here." Fabian told her, pulling Nina into him. He stood there for awhile just holding her and waiting until she stopped crying. "I have no idea how I'm going to live here without you around every day." Fabian whispered.

Nina sniffled. "Me either." She agreed. She finally smiled. "I'm going to really miss you Fabian."

"I'm going to miss you too." Nina started to walk away, but Fabian grabbed her hand and pulled her back for one more hug. He kissed her forehead and then they both let. "Bye."

"Bye." Nina responded, quickly kissing him on the cheek. Fabian turned a certain shade of pink and smiled shyly. Nina bid her goodbyes to everyone else once more before actually leaving with her cousin Tori and best friend Beck. They made to the taxi before Tori looked over to her, a concerned expression on her face.

"You ok?" She asked.

Nina nodded. "Yeah, super, just terrific." Nina lied, trying to be strong. Tori put her arm around her, while Beck put a hand on her knee.

"It's ok, you can cry." She stated. And that's exactly what Nina did.

**Awww, poor Nina! But it's ok, because she'll get to go one step closer to her dream in the next chapter! The finale will be the net chapter and I'm really excited, but also kinda sad. It's a funny feeling when your first ever multiple chapter story ends. But there will be a sequel! I don't know when, but there will be one! I'll be kinda busy with starting high-school {I'm so scared!} but I'll try my best.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and if you haven't had your special thanks please contact me before the next update! Love you all!**

**~Suki17**


	12. Show Time!

**Hey everyone! This is the finale of the story of Visitors! I really loved writing this and I love all support you've all given me for my first chapter story. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy! :D **

Just 6 more minutes. _Just 6 more minutes. _Just 6 more minutes! These four words echoed inside of Tori Vega's head. Nina, Beck, and herself had just arrived back in California the night before The Spring Fling Showcase, her poor cousin crying the whole way home. Tori hated seeing sweet little Nina cry her eyes out and come home for such a simple thing as Spring Fling. But there was nothing she could do about it now, in just 6, no 5 minutes it would be their turn to perform.

Tori paced around the room back-stage, her shoes clicking every step. She was wearing black boots, dark jeans with a black belt, a white shirt with the words _"Rock" _written across in diagonal patterns with a red and black striped jacket over. Her hair was slightly curled and it cascaded down her shoulders and back. She was grasping a water bottle and her phone in her hands and walked around nervously. Tori was never usually nervous about performing, especially when it was for a school showcase and she was fine, but she knew a certain someone wouldn't be.

Tori let out a sigh. Nina. She was huddled in a corner, sniffling as a few tears still rolled down her cheeks. But she looked a lot better than she did this morning. She was wearing half white, half pink flowy tank top with a zipper down the front for flare, black skinny jeans with blue bracelet around her wrist. She had black opened-toed high heels on too. Her hair was a little off to the side, hiding half her face from Tori's view. Nina had her locket from Sarah and it hung loosely around her neck. She was holding it in her hand now. But her face was still red a puffy and she didn't look in any mood to sing.

Tori quietly walked over and put her arms around her cousin. "You ok Nines?" She asked softly.

Nina wiped her cheeks and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ready to get out there?" She answered.

Tori smiled and nodded back. "Beck's still trying to get his tie on though." She joked.

Nina laughed. "He's always was horrible with those." She reminded.

"Aren't we all?"

The two girls laughed, and Nina was back to her normal self for a split second. Then she went back to being depressed. Tori sighed and stood up. She stuck her arm out toward Nina. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." She stated.

Nina gave her a puzzled look and took her hand. "What's that?"

Tori didn't respond, she just quickly pulled Nina to her feet and ran her out from back-stage. "Tori! What are doing?" Nina called. But Tori didn't listen to her. She just kept dragging her cousin through the sea of people in the crowd, past Robbie and Rex who were fighting again, through the pack of girls in the front who just happened to have Cat with them, and next to Jade and Jason stood Sinjin, his back turned. He was hovering over something and had a ton of wires in his back-pack.

"Is it ready?" Tori asked eagerly.

Sinjin turned around and nodded. "Yep, I just got it running a few minutes ago."

"Got what running?" Nina wondered.

Tori smiled. "Why don't you see for yourself?" She said, ushering Nina toward the computer sitting a table next to Sinjin.

Nina couldn't believe what was in front of her. If it wasn't a computer screen, she would've hugged it to death. "Fabian?" She asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Hey Nina."

Nina laughed. "I can't believe this! Sinjin, I could kiss you!" She cried, throwing herself at Sinjin and giving him hug.

"Really?" Sinjin asked once she let go.

Nina's eye brows furrowed and Fabian made a disturbed look. She shook her head. "Walk away." She instructed sweetly.

Sinjin shrugged. "You can't blame a guy for trying." He reminded. He turned to leave, but then spun around on his heels. "But it will happen someday! With one of you!" He pointed to Tori and Nina.

"Get outa here!" Tori yelled back. Nina as Fabian gave them a confused look. "Hi Fabian!" She waved, standing next to Nina.

Fabian waved back. "Hello Tori, how are you?"

"Pretty good, we're actually performing our songs in like, 2 minutes." She answered.

"Well you better get out there, we're all super excited to see all of your amazing voices." Fabian complimented.

"Ah, cute and charming. Got a keeper here Nines." Tori said, giving her cousin wink.

Nina chuckled. "Well so is your boyfriend! In fact, I think I see him over there…" Nina's voice trailed as she narrowed her eyes looking for Beck. It turns out; he _was_ over where she thought and was waving at them to come over. He was helping Andre get his guitar and ready and the rest of the band set.

Tori turned back toward the two. "Well, I guess I'll meet you up there Nina, and I'll see you too Fabian." She stated.

Fabian nodded. "I'll be right here."

"And he's dependable? Wow, am I jealous!" Tori joked, walking over to meet Beck and get her mike.

"Yeah, something tells me she's not _too_ jealous." Nina smirked, as she watched her best friend kiss her cousin's forehead.

"Me too." Fabian agreed. Then he remembered what their conversation was just about. "So boyfriend huh?" He teased.

Nina laughed. "Shut up! And you know what I meant." All the sudden, Nina frowned and looked at the stage. She started to breath quickly.

"You ok?" Fabian asked her.

"I guess so, it's just I haven't been on stage in a really long time. What if I mess up?" Nina started to worry.

"You won't. Like I told you, you're wonderful. You just need to be more confident." But Fabian had a feeling he wasn't getting through to her. He sighed. "Let me ask you something: Do you like performing?"

Nina nodded her head. "Yes, I love it." She replied.

"Do you truly love Beck and Tori and all your friends at Hollywood Arts?"

"Of course."

"And you're sure that if someone asked you where your heart is, you'd say right there on that stage?"

"Yes."

Fabian smiled. "Then there's no need to worry. Just remember you love what you're doing and all your friends are out there to support you. Plus your ones in England." He added the last part quickly.

Nina stopped breathing rapidly and calmed down. She smiled. "Thanks, I really needed that." She told him.

They stood there for a moment, staring at each-other through the computer screen. Then Fabian came to his senses and snapped out of it. "Nina, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now…" He started.

"Yeah?" Nina urged.

"Hey, what'd we miss?" A voice behind Fabian asked, cutting him off. Just then, Patricia and Alfie appeared on the screen. "Nina!" Patricia cried.

Fabian sighed. "Every time." Me muttered.

Nina laughed again and waved. "Hey guys!" She greeted.

"Did someone say Nina?" Jerome wondered, walking in with his arm around Mara.

"Yeah, she's online!" Alfie answered. Nina said hi to her friends and started talking until something bright pink covered the screen.

"Is everything alright?" Nina asked. "What's going on?"

"It's me silly! Amber! And I'm dreading going back to school without you." Amber whined.

"You and me both Ambs." Nina replied. Then she heard someone call her from behind. Nina turned around to see Andre motioning her to get ready and get up on the stage. "Well I guess that's my cue, see you later guys." She heard various "Bye!"'s and "Good luck!"'s from the group and ran back-stage.

"Hey, you ready?" Beck asked her as she got her head-piece adjusted.

Nina stopped short when she saw what he was wearing. He had on a deep blue dress shirt and a black tie. His shirt was tucked into his black pants, with a black belt to match. Only thing wrong was his Converse sneakers, but the matched the black and blue theme. They were black with dark blue laces tied into bows. She smiled. "Well you certainly clean up nicely."

Beck laughed and looked down at his clothes. "Thanks, but I had to look decent going out there with you and Tori looking so pretty in your cool Rock star outfits." He replied.

Nina laughed with him and then Andre turned toward them. "Guys, we're on." He whispered. The two nodded and Nina looked down at her shoes.

Beck grabbed her hand. "You'll be ok." He reassured. Nina smiled and nodded. Beck grasped Tori's hand and the three walked out onto the stage together.

The crowd cheered as they walked to the front. "Hey guys, thank you all for coming!" Tori greeted, "Well we actually have two songs for you tonight, one you'll probably recognize, but the other is one our wonderful fellow students Andre Harris and Nina Martin wrote just last night!" She announced. The crowd applauded as Andre and Nina waved out to them.

"But we have another treat for you tonight, first we get to hear the handsome Beck Oliver sing, rap, and play the drums for us!" Nina stated. "And, we'll be doing a little role play for the first song. I'll be playing Tori's best friend, as always, Beck will be my brother, and Tori apparently has a secret crush on him and she's keeping it from me." She explained.

"Hit it Andre!" Tori called. And he did as she said, playing the simple first few chords to their song. Then the music got a little edgy.

_I call you up when I know he's at home.  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.  
Why can I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
I really hope I can get him alone.  
I just don't, don't want her to know._

Beck stood on the other side of the stage, pretending to talk and laugh with Andre and Nina and Tori song the chorus together._  
Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!  
Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother! My best friend's brother!  
_Tori nudged Nina as Beck walked by and Nina rolled her eyes for the act._  
I kinda think that I might be his type.  
Because when you're not around, he's not acting too shy. _When Nina wasn't looking, Beck gave Tori a quick wink and a smile before leaving. Tori's mouth dropped and she screamed a little._  
Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do.  
I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone.  
I just don't, don't want her to know._

Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and  
Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother! My best friend's brother!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother! My best friend's brother!  
Tori nudged Nina as she saw her brother get up and start playing his drum solo. Nina just rolled her eyes and looked away, her arms crossed._  
Cause he's such a dream._ Nina shook her head with a disgusted look. _  
Yeah  
And you know what I mean,  
If you weren't related._

Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!  
I don't want to, but I want to!  
Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother! My best friend's brother!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother! My best friend's brother!

The song ended with Tori and Beck turned toward each-other and Beck holding Tori's hands in his. Nina just crouched down in front of them and smiled, just as they had planned. The crowd went wild and the three got back into their positions. "Well we're glad you liked that one, but it's not over yet. Guys and Girls, give it up for our new song at Hollywood Arts, Determinate!" Andre called.

[Nina]

_Tryin' hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messin' with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry  
You know, you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what bein' friends about  
_[Nina and Tori]_  
I, I wanna cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wanna up and hide!  
And yet inside  
It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life!  
_[Beck and Tori]_  
I know I I know I  
I know I gotta do it!  
I know I I know I  
I know I gotta do it!  
_

[All three]_  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
Determinate! Determinate! _

_Push until you can't and then demand more!  
Determinate! Determinate!  
You and me together!  
We can make it better!  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate! Determinate!_

Hate to feel this way  
And waste a day  
I gotta get myself on stage!  
I shouldn't wait  
Or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may!

I know I I know I  
I know I gotta do it!  
I know I I know I  
I know I gotta do it! 

[All three]_  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
Determinate! Determinate!  
Push until you can't and then demand more!  
Determinate! Determinate!  
You and me together!  
We can make it better!  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate! Determinate!  
_

[Beck]_  
Okay, it's Beck and I'm heaven sent  
Music like a veteran  
Renegade, lemonade use it as my medicine  
Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than  
Reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them  
People need a breather cause they're feelin' that adrenaline  
Stop!  
Now hurry up and let us in  
Knock!  
Cause we comin' to your house  
And people keep on smilin' like they got lemons in their mouth  
I'm the real deal, you know how it feel  
Why they're in it for the bills  
We're in it for the thrills  
So get down... now...  
We don't play around  
Put your feet up off the ground  
And just make that sound... Cause...  
_

[Tori and Nina]_  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
Determinate! Determinate!  
Push until you can't and then demand more!  
Determinate! Determinate!  
You and me together!  
We can make it better!  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate! Determinate!  
_

[All Three]_  
C'mon and  
C'mon and  
C'mon and get it goin'  
C'mon and  
C'mon and  
C'mon and get it goin'  
On the dance floor  
On the dance floor  
D-d-dance floor  
Determinate!_

Nina laughed and fell her knees on the stage. The crowd went going wild after their intense performance. She looked to the front of the stage and saw all her friends at Hollywood Arts. Then at Tori, Beck, and the band. Then back at the computer screen sitting on the table where Sinjin had set it up. She saw all her friends in England jump around the room and watch as Jerome and Mick tried to do the thing Beck did with his hair as he played the drums for the short amount of time. All her friends cheering her on and supporting her if she ever fell. Then it hit Nina. She was sure. This was the life she wanted.

**Woohoo! That's the finale of Visitors! I absolutely loved writing this even though I had a lot of spots where I needed help. And don't worry, there will be a sequel where the Anubis kids come to America and visit Nina for the summer but there are huge shocking facts they never knew about her life. And it's going to be great! But I need YOUR guys' help! I need you guys to come up with ideas for chapter because I only have two mapped out and I know you guy will want this sequel soon.**

**So message me if you have ANY ideas at all and then the sequel will be up soon! I don't know when, because I'm starting my first year of high school {Aaaahhhh!} so it might take awhile. But before I go, I want to thank some special people for always being there for me and reviewing my first ever chapter story: All reviewers, this is your time to shine!**

**Jerina3427!**

**Izzi08!**

**Star46783****!**

**Ariana Pierce****!**

**Lemonade Mouth 12****!**

**Thalia Marie Grace****!**

**Person!**

**Maggie!**

**Momo! **

**PeaceMaker1****!**

**vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769!**

**TeamEdmundAndPeter****!**

**FabinaLover!**

**Skylar of Hufflepuff****!**

**HoA Fangirl!**

**clashercutie101****!**

**NINAXFABIAN****!**

**DJDvampgirlp227****!**

**I!**

**TobiasFangor92****!**

**LoveMusic98****!**

**StoriesForever****!**

**the choson one****!**

**cammiestar58****!**

**MysteryWriter54321****!**

**ninamartin19****!**

**blahgal****!**

**kittykatkitkat****!**

**EClarefan4ever****!**

**Hannah Banana 1456****!**

**Nightlover2****!**

**EyeofHorus333****!**

**Fabinaisawesome****!**

**Thank you all so much and thanks to the people who didn't leave their names too! I love you all so much and I'm going to really miss you! {Sheds a quick tear.} And all the outfits are on my profile page! Check them out! I hope you all liked it and if you want to discuss the sequel, your ideas, or just chat fell free to message me! Love you and miss you all!**

**~Suki17**


	13. AN: Sequel

**Hey, guys it's nice to see you again, and I'm sorry to all the people who think this is a chapter update {Though I wish it was} it's an author's note about the sequel to Visitors. I wanted to say that I won't be posting it until the week when House of Anubis comes back on, just so I get the extra inspiration. Sorry I've been keeping you all waiting though. And just as a warning, in the summary, I won't put "Sequel to Visitors" because it takes up too much space that I need for the actual summary, so just know the title is "House of Hollywood" so you know that's the next story.**

**And I'll give you guys a quick sneak peek at the story now, but this is only a part of it:**

_"Hey Hunter, where do you keep the cereal?" Fabian asked, browsing the cabinets and shelves._

"I don't know, go ask your girlfriend." He snapped back.

Fabian sighed and turned back toward him. "Look, I know it may seem that way, but Nina's not my girlfriend." He reminded.

"I wasn't talking about Nina you idiot," Hunter hissed, "I meant the dark haired floozy that barged right in last night."

"Joy? She's not my girlfriend." Fabian replied.

"Well you sure don't act that way, inviting her here and showing her to her room when you don't even live in this house. Oh yeah, great future boyfriend material for Nina." Hunter spat back.

Before Fabian could reply, Nina came down and wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey kiddo, can ya get the cereal out?" She asked him, walking toward the fridge.

Hunter nodded. "Sure thing." He said, reaching up into the top shelf in the pantry. Fabian shot him a confused look, only to be returned by a smirk from the young boy.

**You'll learn more about Hunter later in the story, and I love his character. This Author's Note is pretty much an info chapter for the up-coming sequel. But I kind need you guys' help too. I have some ideas lined-up, but I really need some to plan out the story better. I don't want to keep you guys waiting for over a months on updates lie last time, so if you have any ideas or want to hear the others I have planned, PM me. **

**I'll also have pictures of all the new characters, outfits, or new looks for our beloved current characters, they'll all be on my profile. If you have any special requests on anything, just tell me.**

**Thank you all for the great support for the first story. And I can guarantee you that the next will be tons better! Also, if you have any questions about Visitors, the sequel, or you just want to talk either leave a review or PM me. Have a blessed new year and can't wait to see you all next week!**

**Sibuna!**

**~Suki17**


End file.
